


On My Wing

by Nerdinablender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdinablender/pseuds/Nerdinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika "Testor" Pava is sent to escort The Millennium Falcon, including Rey, through The First Order blockades. A Multi-Chapter JediTestor (Rey x Jessika Pava) Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Watch your ass, Pava.” Snap shot over the radio. 

Jessika smiled as she spun her X-Wing into a barrel roll, watching the green lasers zoom past her. “I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” She bit back. 

The TIE rolled with her, not letting her get out of this one. Just a recon mission, she laughed to herself. Nothing was just a simple recon mission anymore. The First Order was everywhere, and Jessicka Pava had taken down her fair share of them. However, usually she was surrounded by her full squad; usually more of her squad was alive. 

_Focus._ She told herself, erasing the memory of losing her best friend, the flames outside her cockpit as his ship collided with Starkiller Base. Casualties are inevitable in war, Jess knew this, but she never knew how haunting the memory could be. 

“PAVA!” The blast shook her X-Wing and for a second she thought she might have been hit. “Be glad I covered your ass on that one.” Snap spit through the radio, as the destroyed TIE burned behind her. Another zipped through, locking on Jessika’s tail.

 _Focus._

She dropped the nose, free-falling, or as much as one could freefall in the void of space. Reversing thrusters, she spun the nose back up, into a climbing arc, before coming back to rest 180 degrees from her previous facing, the final TIE Fighter in her sights. She let loose torpedos. 

Fire engulfed the cockpit as she sped through the wreckage of the exploded TIE. 

“Damn, Pava, where’d you learn that maneuver?” 

“Just some scrub from Cobalt Squadron.” She said, voice heavy. 

Silence. “...Asty’d be proud, Jess.” 

“Asty’d be laughing his ass off.” She smiled. 

“That he would, Testor, that he would.” 

_Testor._ An old nickname Jessika picked up in training, she’d tried to shake it, but like “Snap”, some nicknames die hard. Thankfully, Snap only had a habit of using it when giving encouragement, making it slightly less annoying, but only slightly. 

“This is where we split.” He said. “Be safe out there, Testor.” 

“It’s escort duty,” Jess rolled her eyes, “I’ve seen worse. Still don’t see why you get all of the dangerous stealth recon, and I get stuck playing bodyguard to some western reaches nobody.” 

“Watch yourself, Testor,” Snap laughed back, “from what I’ve heard, that ‘nobody’ is our best chance against The First Order.” 

Jessika rolled her eyes as she typed in the coordinates for her rendezvous with the Millennium Falcon. “Our best chance against The First Order is placing our best Pilots where they are best utilized and not on busy-work diplomatic missions.” 

“Right now,” Snap said, “our best pilots need to stay alive while we bolster our forces. We’ve got a lot of new pilots coming in after the destruction of the New Republic, but they’ll need veterans to guide them. You’re a good pilot, Testor, that’s why you’re being trusted on this escort mission. If it keeps you out of harm’s way, then it’s simply another win by the Resistance, because it’s another veteran pilot, and future officer.” 

Jessika blushed, glad to have her red face hidden behind space and helmet. She’d never thought about her life outside of the cockpit, wasn’t sure she’d even live that long. However, after the losses at Starkiller base, those who survived carried an intangible experience. 

“Be safe, Snap.” Jessika said before locking in the final changes for the jump. 

The stars around her blurred as her X-Wing launched into hyperspace. 

\---

The waves crashed below Jessika’s X-Wing as she soared above the sea beneath her. An Island in the distance market her target, causing her to bank to the right for landing. The island was small, but as she made an approach she could see a large YT-1300 Freighter, the Millennium Falcon, landed at the base of the island. Passing overhead to slow her decent, Jessika saw two figures walking down large, winding steps. An older man, and Rey, the supposed savior of the resistance. Lowering her landing gear, she swung around the island before hovering to a landing on the nearest flat-land to the Falcon. She took a breath. 

_Put on your nice face,_ Jessika thought to herself, _you gotta play diplomat._

As the cockpit canopy rose above her, the clean scent of the salt water hit Jessika’s face as she took in the planet’s air, humid yet light. 

“Dee-doop wooble reep” Her R7 astromech droid spit out. 

Jessika smiled as she removed her helmet and climbed down from the cockpit. Her hair was pinned up, as it normally was for flight. “It was too, a good landing!” She protested.

“Jaboopa dooooo.”

“Don’t give me any of your lip, Lucks.” She playful shot back, “Have you seen this jagged pile of rocks? It’s not exactly a landing strip.” 

“Deeble dee-woop chitty dooba dooba.”

Jessika turned, staring at the droid, face flushed. “I land perfectly fine on landing strips, perhaps if there seems to be a problem with my landing skills, you should ask yourself if you didn’t jack up the landing gear in one of your repairs!”

“Beeep-boodle DIGIDIGI Boop bop beeble!” 

She threw her hands in the air and walked away from the X-Wing. 

“Zeedle boop!” the droid screamed behind her. 

“Why did they stick me with the smart-ass droid?” She said to herself, shaking her head. 

The island really was beautiful. As Jessika made the long, rocky walk from her landing spot to where the others had landed, she took in the lush green grasses, and the sheer cliffs contrasting them. It all reminded her too much of home, of Dandoran. The lush green plantlife mixed with the constant scent of the humid sea. Sure, D’Qar was nice, but Jessika learned to fly across vast bodies of water and threading between trees. Jessika grew up in the shadow of conflict, on a back-world planet controlled by Hutts. She’d seen the beauty of the universe every day, while interacting with the deep seeded underbelly. She was a realist. But nothing felt as real as the feeling of home she felt walking along a coastal cliff, grabbing on grass and rocks for support. 

As Jessika came closer she saw an R2 unit rolling up next to a Wookie, as well as a woman, Rey, walking down the final steps with some old man. This is where things got awkward. Jessika was a well rounded pilot, great in the air, but she never knew how to talk to civilians, she never knew exactly what to say. The inquisitive R2 unit was the first to get to her. 

“Doop-da beedoop.” The astromech droid said. 

Jessika kneeled down, getting at the R2 unit’s level. “I’m Jessika Pava, from the Resistance. I’m here to escort you guys off the planet.” 

“Is something wrong?” Rey asked as she walked up. 

Jessika stood up, looking at the woman up close for the first time. Her dark hair was pulled back, revealing the soft cut of her jaw. She carried a large stick, and Jessika noticed the muscles in her arms. _Don’t do this, Pava._ Jessika scolded herself, _don’t you dare blush right now._

“It’s more of a precaution.” Jessika assured, not quite meeting Rey’s eyes. “Since you’ve been gone the First Order has pressed forward in search of this planet. We just want to make sure you don’t run into any trouble on the way back.” Jessika wondered why the older man kept his hood on. Who was he?

“The resistance didn’t need to do that for me.” Rey looked down. 

“Just want to consolidate our resources.” Jessika said flatly. 

“Arrrrrrrggtddddd” The wookie howled. Jessika wasn’t sure what he said, but she was too nervous to ask. 

Rey caught on to her confusion. “He doesn’t like to be called a resource.” She smiled. 

Jessika looked away, yet even out of sight, she couldn’t stop seeing Rey’s smile. _Shit._

“Beep doop wooodle.” 

Jessika laughed. “You’ll be fine, Artoo. Do you mind if I call you Artoo?”

“Doop beep ba doodle.” 

“Well good, there was another R2 unit who simply went by Artoo. He flew with the greatest pilot in the galaxy back during the Galactic Civil War.”

“Deep bo deep?” 

“Luke Skywalker. I remember being a little girl and dreaming of flying through trenches like him.”

Rey started laughing. Jassika’s cheeks flushed. 

“What’s so funny about that? Haven’t you ever had a hero?” Jessika bit back with more sting than she intended. 

Rey suddenly held back her laughter. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean any offense, it’s just…” 

“it’s just what?” Jessika asked, still trying to hold back her anger. The hooded man slipped back his hood to show is long beard and unkempt hair. Something about him looked familiar to Jessika. She couldn’t figure it out exactly. Did she know him? 

“I am Luke Skywalker.” He said. 

Jessika’s heart sank. She looked to the R2 unit, then the wookie, then back to him. The entire reason Jessika Pava became a pilot, the entire reason she had joined the resistance was because of the tales of Luke Skywalker. Because she’d heard that he single handedly took down the Death Star when everyone else couldn’t. He was just a kid from a back-world planet like she was, nothing special. He was the offspring of the criminal underbelly and he made something of himself. Now she had made something of herself, had studied his flying techniques, and geared her style after his. Here she was, face-to-face with a legend and she hadn’t even noticed. 

She didn’t speak. 

“Beep-beep-dooble?”

“Arrrtttttttgggddd” 

She didn’t speak.

“...Jess?” Rey said, knocking Jessika out of her mind. 

“..yes? Sorry, I got lost there a bit.” Jessika extended a shaky hand. “Sir, it’s truly an honor.” He took her hand in his mechanical hand, the metal cold against Jess’ own. Then he simply smiled and walked past her towards the Millennium Falcon. Jessika stood frozen again. 

A soft hand reached out and held her arm. Jessika looked up to see Rey, looking at her eyes, close. “It’s ok,” Rey smiled, “they’re real, all of them, but they’re just like us.” Rey’s smile encouraged Jessika, almost enough to hide her embarrassment. There was almost a goofiness to it. They’d met mere minutes before, and yet, Jessika wasn’t sure she’d ever met someone more sincere. 

“I just made an ass out of myself didn’t I?” Jessika finally said, face red with embarrassment. 

Rey laughed it off, “Remind me to tell you how dumb I looked when a certain smuggler suddenly boarded my ship.” 

Jessika frowned, and for a second an understanding passed between their eyes. Jessika knew what happened on StarKiller base, and knew how much it must hurt to lose someone. Tears began to well in Rey’s eyes before she adjusted her gaze away. “We better get packing if we’re going to get out of here soon.” Rey said. 

\---

As Jessika broke the atmosphere she found herself smiling. An assignment she dreaded had turned into meeting her idol, and Rey wasn't near as drab as Jessika had anticipated. In fact, she kinda liked her, perhaps they’d make good friends or something. Jessika closed her eyes at the thought of “or something.” 

_Don't do this, Pava!_

The Millennium Falcon zoomed past her X-Wing on the right. As it passed, Jessika allowed herself the indulgence of a barrel roll.

“Deedle do boo!” 

“Don't even start, Lucks, you ungrateful-”

“Berti boop!” 

Jessika loudly guffawed. “Ok! I was showing off a little bit.” 

“Still have you with us, Blue Three?” Rey spoke over the radio. 

“Don't for a second thing that antique can outrun me!” Jessika laughed back.

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

Jessika bit her lip, smiling. She was planning her come back when the siren went off in her cockpit. Incoming. 

“Hold on, Saber girl, we’ve got some incoming.” Jessika said. 

The wings of her ship scissored open as she moved into a protective position to cover the Falcon. 

An Assault Carrier burst from hyper space, immediately releasing four TIE fighters. 

“Dee-bee Dooo.”

“Yeah, Lucks, I'm thinking the one on the left too.” She dropped left, avoiding a laser blast in her previous location. 

Spinning she shot at her target, but watched as the shot barely missed. Immediately she had to spin back the other way to avoid a collision. 

_Shit._

She hung the nose right, feeling the ship vibrate under the pressure, Lucks complaining constantly on the back, she blocked him out, slowing everything around her. She pushed her adrenaline down, calming her heart. 

_Place them, Pava._

She stilled. One to the right, above, another to the left and below, and one going after the Falcon. She hoped Rey could handle herself for a bit. She couldn't place the fourth one. Where was it? 

Behind her.

“You better be watching, Ello, because if I die..”

She banked towards the TIE on the right, thrusting with her engines and opening her blasters. The TIE dodged the shots with a spin, as Jessika dropped her nose, simultaneous to the TIE following her opening fire. Jessika dropping, sent his shots right into his spinning companion. The blast told Jessika her plan succeeded as blown TIE parts floating in the space around her. 

“Still with me, Saber Girl?” 

“She’s little busy at the moment,” Rey said, “can I take a message?” 

Jessika smiled and spun the X-Wing in a side arc, pulling in behind the TIE that just took out their friend, and opened fire right on target. Mercy-killing the pilot’s guilt, if they had guilt. 

_Two down._

A blast slammed into the side of her X-Wing sending sparks from her controls. 

“Lucks, you with me?” 

“Dweedle wee.”

More shots skimmed past her. No time to figure out the diagnostic, she’d need to trust her R7 to control the electrical overloads. The cockpit was sweltering, Jessika felt the perspiration on her forehead, palms slipping on the controls. Then she saw the blast. Out of her cockpit an explosion lit the dark void of space from the Millennium Falcon. It had been hit. 

No time to waste. She shot her nose up, pushing the T-70 against it’s limits, spinning up and to the right, she headed towards the Falcon, watching as the interior lights flickered. It was losing power and if it went adrift the TIEs would tear it apart. The TIE that had disabled the ship had spun around for another pass. Jess flew in close to intercept. 

_Damn it,_ she thought, _If I have to put myself between them and a shot I’m going to be pissed. I’ll also be dead, which will make me even more pissed._

The TIE unleashed a flurry of laser blasts. Jessika intercepted, unleashing her own and forcing the TIE to back off the Falcon and focus on her. This was exactly her plan, but now meant she was facing two TIEs while simultaneously trying to distract them away from their true target. All the while, the Assault Carrier loomed closer, most likely getting ready to lock in the Falcon for boarding. 

Jessika would have to be reckless. Snap was not going to be happy about it, but she didn’t have backup, and she was against a corner. 

“Lucks,” Jess yelled, “get ready for a smokescreen.” 

“Beeeep-a-boooo.”

“Yes, I recognize it’s a terrible idea, and I too would rather not be doing it, but I don’t have a choice, so just get ready to fix whatever I screw up doing it.” 

The smokescreen was a maneuver that she’d pulled on StarKiller base, honestly out of her ass. She’d had a TIE locked on her from behind and so she had angled her ship towards another TIE, blasted through it, and using the explosion to hide her, quickly flipped around, and fired blindly through the smoke and debris hitting the TIE that had previously been on her tail. It was stupid, and terrible for the integrity of the X-Wing, but she’d taken out two in mere seconds, and saved her ass. Snap had scolded her for the damage the maneuver did to her ship, and her R7 Astromech Droid had spent the rest of the fight trying to repair the systems, or at least hold the ship together enough to stay alive. At least if she was going to go out, she’d go out doing something really stupid. 

She repositioned her X-Wing, diving towards one of the TIEs while leaving her rear open. The other TIE took the bait, everyone was in position. She pushed in, and launching her last torpedoes, headed straight into the other TIE, if she missed her target, or the explosion wasn’t big enough, she could end up kamikazing into the TIE. No time to think. The torpedoes hit and the TIE exploded. She felt the proximity of the following TIE’s laser blasts around her.

She yelled as her ship entered the explosion. Debris scraped across the sides of the ship. Sweat dripped down her forehead. This had to work, it had to. Blinding light faded to darkness as she came out the other side of the explosion. She didn’t have time to think about how lucky she was, she pushed the ship into a Koiogran Turn. Pressure slammed against her, the cockpit rattled. Another flash of sparks popped. She couldn’t see, couldn’t focus, her head pounded. She saw the light ahead of her, she’d completed the turn. She jammed her thrusters and opened fire, diving deep into the explosion again. The other TIE wouldn’t know what hit him. It was going to work. She’d survive this. 

The light from the explosion dissipated as Jessika popped out the other side and to her chagrin, the other TIE wasn’t in sight. She frantically looked around her cockpit. 

“Where’s he at, Lucks?!” 

Behind her. The pilot had read the maneuver and flown over the wreckage, anticipating her move. She’d failed. Her back was vulnerable and her ship was still too compromised to try another Koiogran Turn. Snap was right, she was too reckless, too much like Ello Asty. She felt the explosion and knew it was over. 

Except… it wasn’t. 

Jessika should be dead, she’d thought the blast had hit her and she was witnessing the explosion of her own ship, but it was the one behind her. She couldn’t figure out what happened. 

“Thought you could use some help.” Rey’s voice came over the radio. The Falcon. She’d had her ass saved by the ship she’d been protecting. A ship low on power, limping along in space, but a ship that still had weapons to fire. 

Jessika breathed to herself. 

“I’ll have to thank you later, we’ve got more things to worry about.” Jessika said, referencing the incoming Assault Carrier. 

“We need to make a jump.” Rey said. “Our power is spotty, but I think we can at least get out of the system.” 

Jessika wasn’t sure how long of a jump her own ship could make. “I’ll lock on to your coordinates, you make the jump first.”

Jessika watched as the Falcon’s engines built up, and crashed down a couple times before finally soaking up enough power to jump. She locked on and set her own to jump. Coming out of hyperspace, she felt her ship rattle. They’d only moved a couple systems over, but it was enough to avoid the Assault Carrier, however it wouldn’t be far behind. 

They had to repair the ships, and they found a small, mostly deserted planet and aimed to land. As they entered the atmosphere, Jessika noticed smoke pouring from the Falcon. Matching that with the putrid smell of burning rubber and wires in her own cockpit, she knew they’d be stranded for a while. As the ships came to a landing on the rocky, barren surface, Jessika laughed to herself. 

It was just a simple escort mission.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve got this under control!” Rey said in such a way that conveyed the opposite. Smoke filled the Millennium Falcon as Rey worked on the busted warp-drive. Which, to Jessika’s eyes, looked completely shot, smoke billowing from the floorboard. 

“Doesn’t control usually mean less smoke?” Jessika asked. 

“I’ve got it under control.” Rey reiterated. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll just head outside with the others it you don’t-”

“No,” Rey cut in, “I mean, I will have it under control, I just need a minute, and an extra hand.” 

It had been an hour and half since they’d landed, though Jessika wouldn’t exactly call it a landing. She’d been able to muster somewhat of one, but the Falcon slammed hard into the jagged rock surface. Jessika had cringed as she’d watched it hit. They weren’t leaving anytime soon. As the door had opened, Luke and Chewbacca came out of the barreling smoke, but Rey never did. She stayed. Jessika went in to make sure she was ok, and she’d already been inside the floor panel working on repairs. 

“No, don’t you do that.” Rey said. 

“Do what?”

“No, no, no! Stop it!” 

“Stop what, Rey?” Jessika looked around, incredulous. 

Rey began taping a broken pipe. “I’m… talking… to… the… ship.” she said in between each wrap of the tape. 

“Aw, hell.” Jessika said, pulling the errant strands of her hair back into her tie before jumping into the floor with Rey. Stopping, Rey turned to Jessika, confused look across her face. “I’m tired of watching you grunt and talk to yourself. I don’t know this class of ship, but I know enough to be more helpful in here with you than suffocating in the smoke up there.” 

Rey smiled, seemingly forgetting the rush, the non-stop hustle she’d had since she landed. Jessika wondered if it had been the first real break she’d taken since they got into combat. “Hold this.” Rey ordered as she handed Jessika the pipe she was fixing. She then started to climb out. 

“Wait a second, I just came down here, and you’re leaving?” Jessika asked. 

Rey smiled again. “Yeah, you’re holding that, so I can fix the problem that requires someone to be holding that. So, you know, thanks.” And then she was off, leaving Jessika alone and holding a random pipe. 

The least she could have done was actually tell Jessika what exactly was broken, for all she knew she was holding a septic line in place. It was very unlikely since septic lines rarely billowed smoke when punctured, but Jessika wouldn’t put it past one of these old YT-1300s to do some weird waste-removal. 

“You hot?” Rey screamed from across the ship. 

“Excuse me?” Jessika yelled back, suddenly very aware of how unflattering her orange flightsuit was.

“The pipe, is it hot or cold?” 

“Oh,” Jessika looked at the taped pipe in her hand, “it’s kind of cold, I guess.” As she finished the reply, her hands felt a wave of below-freezing temperatures course through the pipe. “Nope, totally cold now.” She yelled behind her.

“Good.” Rey said from right behind her. Jessika jumped in surprise and turning around saw Rey sitting on the edge of the floorboard, feet dangling. “Thanks for holding that for me.” 

“You know,” Jessika said with a sly grin, “that’s why they first recruited me to the resistance. I’m basically a natural at standing around and looking like I know what’s going on.” 

Rey laughed. Not a small, delicate laugh, but a loud, full laugh. Jessika was happy this outburst was with her instead of at her. “The coolant line busted,” Rey said, “and I really hate fires, so I really wanted to get that under control.”

“So what you’re saying is, it would have been nice if the rest of the crew hadn’t bailed on you.” Jessika laughed. 

“There were more issues than this one, and I suspect Chewie is on the top welding in some breaches as we speak.” Rey said, standing. “However, the air in here is slightly toxic, so it would be best if we go somewhere that won’t slowly kill us.” She finished the last bit with an extended hand, and Jessika gladly took the help climbing out of the floor. 

As they walked outside, Jessika saw Chewbacca on top of the Falcon, welding at some damaged spots, just as Rey had said. Panning across the horizon, Jessika saw the ground was piles of jagged rocks, with little vegetation sans a peat-like substance that built up on the surface to provide shallow plantlife. Beyond the uneven ground sat towering cliffs breaking at an ocean coast. The temperature was cool, and hard wind from the sea made it feel even cooler. Finally, her eyes caught sight of her R7 droid with Luke. _Oh no,_ Jessika thought, _this isn’t going to end well._ She could hear his complaints as she walked up. 

“Deedle beep doo!” Lucks said, spinning around in a sign of obvious annoyance. 

Luke threw his hands up, “Woah, little guy, I was jus-”

“VEEDLE ROMP ROMP!” Lucks rolled directly onto Luke’s foot. 

“Hey!” Luke shouted. 

Jessika jumped into a jog, “Back off him, Lucks.”

“Beep boop waa!” 

“I know, I know, but he doesn’t know.” Jessika gestured towards Luke in exasperation. 

Luke rubbed at his now-injured foot. “Know what?” He asked. 

Jessika laughed, “He _really_ hates being called ‘little guy.’” 

Luke looked back, knowingly. “Ah. What an interesting droid.”

“What a pain-in-the-ass droid is what you mean.” 

“Dink boodle beep-beep!” Lucks said. 

Jessika ignored him. “I’d always imagined this great bond with my astromech droid, you know, a pilot and her droid. Instead I got the dramatic model.” Lucks huffed, in as much as a droid could huff, before rolling away towards the Falcon, Artoo following behind. 

“I find we’re paired with the exact droids we need.” Luke said. “Either way, that was some pretty good flying you did out there.”

“It was nothing.” 

“No,” Luke insisted, “You took on four TIEs while we were incapacitated for most of the fight and made sure to keep them off of us.”

Jessika looked back towards the still-smoking Falcon. “I didn’t keep them off you enough.” 

“Don’t worry about that ship, it’s stayed together this long, I don’t know what could tear it apart.” 

Jessika scratched the back of her head as they looked towards the falcon. “How old even is that thing?” 

“You know,” Luke smiled, “I was always afraid to ask.” Sharing a laugh they headed back towards the Millennium Falcon, and the others. 

\---

Embers crackled in the fire on the ground. Jessika opened an eye watching the blurred light flicker in her vision. The days of this planet were much shorter than most core planets. Jessika estimated that each day would be roughly fourteen hours, meaning nights lasted only a little over six. With the Millennium Falcon still filtering noxious gases out, Jessika and Chewbacca had collected the peat-like substance to burn for warmth. It hadn’t made a great fire, but it was enough for the night. Jessika’s head pounded with sleep-debt. She sat up, looking around, and noticed Rey’s absence. Worried, she stood and scanned the horizon. A dark navy hue to the West hinted towards the dawn. Most planets Jessika had spent time on carried the same rotation, the sun rising in the East and setting in the West. Even though it was a small change, something felt uneasy about the reverse-rotation. She couldn’t feel the difference; in fact, outside of instrumentation, there was no way for her to really know that the sun was actually rising in the West. However, like pet peeves or phobias, it didn’t need to make logical sense for it to rub her the wrong way. 

As Jessika’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking away from the fire, she could see a dark silhouette moving towards the sea-cliffs. She knew Rey could handle herself around the rocks and cliffs, but she also knew it would be safer for her to have some company. Rolling her eyes she stood and walked out towards the cliffs. 

The rocks beneath her feet were large and smooth, but chasms between them made walking in the dark a lot more dangerous than the light. Glad she’d shedded her flight gear, she now jumped rock-to-rock in simply her orange jumpsuit. The quiet, long walk gave Jessika time to herself to think. Four five years she’d flown with the resistance. She’d mostly been involved in small skirmishes, until Starkiller base. She thought of the people she’d lost that day, the friend’s she’d lost. She thought of Ello Asty. He’d been a reckless pilot, but he’d also been one of the first to help her out. Her first mission she’d gotten herself in quite the mess with a couple TIE fighters, and lost her engines. Drifting alone in space, vulnerable, Jessika considered herself done. She’d even watched the oncoming TIE, with no control of her fate, until suddenly Asty spun in out of nowhere and took the TIE out. He’d saved her when she’d thought herself gone. However, when the same thing happened to him, she’d had to watch helpless, useless to his fate as he crashed into the side of the base. She’d never been able to return the favor, to cover him when he needed her. She shouldn’t have been the one to fly back from Starkiller base that day, he should have. 

Her foot caught on the lip of a rock and she stumbled to her knees. She sat there, embarrassed, even though only the darkness saw her fall. Embarrassed that she’d not been the pilot she’d wanted to be. Embarrassed that she couldn’t save everyone. 

_Get off your ass, Testor,_ she thought to herself, mimicking Ello’s voice in her mind, _we’ve got trouble to get ourselves into._ The last line, a common phrase Ello would say before a mission, made her smile. She’d definitely got herself into trouble this mission. She felt that was in some weird way, honoring to his memory. Shaking the thought, she got up and continued after Rey. 

By the time she reached the cliff-edge, the sun had begun to peak from the horizon, a light cobalt line cresting the edge of the ocean. Rey sat fearlessly with her feet dangling from the cliff-edge. Jessika chose to stand back. 

“Every world is different,” Rey started, unprovoked, “The colors, the people, everything, and yet each sunrise somehow feels the same. Each sunrise seems to perfectly match the world around it, and yet they all feel completely alike.”

Who was this girl? Jessika had always been practical, sitting in awe of accomplishments and tangible reality, yet she had to admit, she’d never really thought about how sunrises look on different planets. It seemed inconsequential. “I’m sure different star systems have different colors, or maybe atmospheric changes affect the sunrise differently.” Jessika mused.

“Nope, they’re all the same, and yet completely unique.” 

Jessika saw the look of wonder in her face, even in the dimly-lit sky, even a few steps back from her. She could hear it in her voice, a passion that Jessika herself lacked. Rey looked back at her, “Come sit with me.” She motioned next to her on the cliff’s edge. 

“No way in hell, Saber Girl.” Jessika laughed. “I just avoided being killed by a squadron of The First Order, I’m not about to turn around and die because I fell off the side of a cliff.”

Rey giggled. “Are you… are you afraid of heights?” 

“No,” Jessika assured, “I’m just aware of my own physical limitations, and not being able to survive a three-hundred-foot fall is very much a limitation.” 

“So, you’re afraid of heights.” Rey smiled, an infuriatingly adorable smile. Jessika wanted to be angry at her, and yet found that anger softening the longer Rey smiled back at her. Rey stood from her seat, walking back to stand next to Jessika. “How can you be a pilot and also afraid of heights?” 

“Easily. When you’re in an X-Wing you control the rise and descent. When you’re falling off a cliff it’s straight down, no stopping until you splatter across the jagged rocks at the bottom.” Jessika could tell the imagery wasn’t welcome by Rey who made a face at the thought. 

“But what if your engines go out? What if you have to eject?” Rey asked. 

Jessika pushed Rey playfully, “Are you trying to ruin flying for me, or do you just like to watch things burn?” 

Rey looked down quietly, and Jessika was unsure if she’d taken offense. Then Rey lifted her head, the slow orange of the sunrise dancing through the contours of her face. Jessika swallowed, a little louder than she’d hoped. Here was this girl, set to be the savior of the resistance, and Jessika couldn’t stop staring at her face. Rey closed her eyes against the sun’s warmth. “Absolutely perfect.” Rey said. 

“Yes.” Jessika agreed before turning suddenly to look at the sun “Yes, it is.” 

Silence. Neither spoke, nor did they need to. They stood as the sun slowly rose on the horizon, water crashing against the cliffside below. A quiet respite from the chaos of their lives. Jessika forced herself to look forward, worried she might betray herself if she looked away. She’d been so focused on keeping her eyes forward that she didn’t notice when Rey began to walk back. Hearing the rocks move she turned to see Rey, quarterstaff in hand, begin skipping across the boulders. 

“Hey!” Jessika said. “Did you plan on just leaving me here?” 

“It’s a sunrise, Jess, no one can tell you when to stop admiring it.” Rey said with a smile. 

Jessika smiled but headed after Rey all-the-same. She was right, no one could tell her when to stop admiring it, and she didn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

 _I’ve got this under control,_ Jessika thought to herself in such a way that conveyed the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

She kissed her. 

It was a feeling Jessika had never felt before, her cheeks flushed warm while her shoulders tingled with a chill. Jess gave way as she felt her hip pushed down, legs straddling her lap. She knew the others were watching, yet somehow she didn’t care. She felt alive. For the first time in her life she felt like something mattered, like someone wanted her and she wanted them back. Her ribs strained to contain the beating of her heart as she embraced the moment. 

Their lips parted. 

Jessika took in the air as she leaned back against her chair, absently playing with her Lekku. The air was filled with smoke, the room dimly lit, and loud. Jessika didn’t like crowded places, preferring the cockpit of her old Scyk Fighter. But she’d do anything for love. 

“I thought you’d never make your move, Pava,” Gida said. 

Jessika smiled, admiring Gida’s amber skin. “Us humans aren’t as forward as Twi’leks, Gida.” 

“Did you just call me what I think you called me?” 

Jessika’s heart sank, fear overcoming her. Of course she’d screw everything up so quickly. “No, Gida, no, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Gida stared down at Jessika, and then smiled. “I know you didn’t, but watch yourself, I’m so over being some junker’s fetish.” 

Jessika propped herself up, bringing her voice down, “I know, I know, that’s why I didn’t say anything, I never wanted you to think that this” - she gestured between the two of them- “is just something physical. You’re more than that to me, a lot more.” 

Gida slipped off of Jessika’s lap and into the chair to her left. “Pava, I’ve known you for four years and during that time you’ve never once made a move, or an inappropriate joke. Seriously, chill out. I trust you. I wouldn’t have gone on this date with you if I didn’t, okay? We’re good.” 

Jessika felt at ease. “I know, but I just want you to know I care.”

Gida smiled, leaning in and kissing Jessika, soft this time. “You’re so cute when you’re trying to be respectful.” 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Ok, nevermind, you can go fuck off.” 

Gida laughed, and then leaning in, whispered into Jessika’s ear. “Arrrrrgghhhhhhhh.”

Jessika blinked her eyes, rinsing them of the memory. The smell of smoke gone, the noise gone, Gida gone. She sat atop the Millennium Falcon, helping Chewbacca repair the damaged sensor rectenna. Although, Jessika figured helping wasn’t exactly the best choice of words. 

“Arrrrrgghhhhhhhh.” Chewbacca repeated. 

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Jessika stretched from her sitting position to grab the wrench he motioned to. Finding his intended tool, she passed it over. Chewbacca took it and smiled at her. At least she thought he smiled. She hadn’t spent a terrible amount of time around Wookies, and the ones she had encountered had definitely never smiled. In the last hour and a half Jessika had learned a lot about Wookies. She still didn’t understand a word he said, but she’d gotten in a rhythm of what each shrug or point meant. Despite the language barrier, Jessika had gotten to know more of Chewbacca in the last couple hours than some of the pilots in her own squadron. Then again, she’d made a point to avoid a few of the pilots in her squadron: the cocky show-offs, or the ones who seemed to forget what a shower was. 

Chewbacca finished locking the control panel back into place. He stood to his feet beside her.

“Arrrghghhghhh.” He said. Or at least Jessika thought he said. She still had trouble understanding the difference between talking and yelling for Wookies. 

“Alright,” Rey yelled from below, “I’m going to start it up.” Jessika felt the ship beneath her hum as the engines powered up. The forward floodlights lit the dimming sky. Jessika never thought she’d be upset at how short the days were. On D’Qar she’d sometimes work twelve-hour days in the hangar. Some pilots avoided hangar-duty, but the Resistance wasn’t big enough for the pilots to slack-off on other chores. The ground-crew needed the help and pilots had a quota of ground work to do. However, with the fourteen-hour cycle of this planet, they only ever got six to seven hours of daylight to work on the ship. Each day that they stayed stranded, was another day that the First Order was searching them out. 

The sensor rectenna moved, spinning atop the Falcon. Chewbacca stood and threw his arms into the air in triumph. Jessika was caught by the celebration and stood, only to feel the ground disappear beneath her as two large wookie arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. At first she was worried she’d upset him, until Chewbacca placed her back down and tilting his head booped her nose. 

Part of her was offended. Jessika hated being called cute, or treated like a child. A boop to the nose was definitely out of line. Had one of her squad-mates done it she would have shown them all the ruthless fighting moves one learns on Dandoran. Yet, she stood on top of the Millennium Falcon, having just been booped by a Wookie, and grinned like an idiot. 

\---

Jessika did not miss smuggler rations. 

Having grown up flying one or two smuggler ships herself, Jessika had been able to compare, first hand, the difference between the rations a soldier of the Resistance eats, and the cheap, terribly thrown-together energy supplements that smugglers pretended was food. 

The four of them sat around a table inside the Falcon, eating dinner. The room was lit with candles, as the lights of the ship might give away their location to any First Order scanners in orbit. The flicker of the orange lights bounced off of each of their faces as they ate in silence. 

“This,” Rey said, mouth full of food, “is really good.” 

“What is?” Jessika said, incredulous. 

Rey started to speak, but remembering her mouth was full of food paused, chewing. Then she made a face at the embarrassment of everyone watching as she hurriedly chewed her bite and swallowed. “This food. I always expected ship food to be terrible, but Unkar could probably get three magnet coils for a half portion of this.” 

Jessika had no idea what Rey was talking about, and yet, she hung on every word. 

“You’re just glad you don’t have to catch food for a change.” Luke laughed. 

Rey stopped mid-bite and looked up. “If I never had fish again, I would be happy.” 

“Oh come now,” Luke laughed. “I had fish for years and I was fine.” 

Rey looked over to Chewbacca with a sly smile. Then the two of them roared with a laughter that sent Lucks rolling out of the room in annoyance. Jessika laughed along. 

“Let me give you some advice,” Luke said to Jessika. “If you ever have some distant friend show up uninvited and ask to stay a while, send them home. Just send them right home.” Rey and Chewbacca laughed harder at that. 

“Oh, please,” Rey said between shallow breaths, calming the laughter, “you were bored out of your mind out there. Within the first day, you had rushed me out to the sea, excited to show me the magical wonder of fishing.” 

“You’d never fished before?” Jessika asked. 

“Me?” Rey placed her hand on her chest, “No, I’d never even seen a fish. I show up, expecting this mythical Jedi, and the first thing he does is tell me that there are animals that live in the water and we’re going to use a stick and some string to catch them.”

Luke slapped the table, “I was just glad someone else was there to do the work for once!” 

“Well, mighty good that did you,” Rey shot back, “I didn’t catch a thing.” 

Luke turned back to Jessika, “She’s serious, you know. Not a thing. It’s like she was raised on a planet made entirely of sand or something.” 

Rey shot Luke a look, “Oh don’t throw that at me, I seem to recall you telling me that fishing wasn’t exactly your calling either.”

Luke nodded. “Yes, yes, I wasn’t exactly born on a wet planet myself.”

“Tell her the force-story.” Rey said, and then turned to Jessika, anticipatory smile plastered dumbly across her face. 

Luke sighed in such a way that let Jessika know his embarrassment, but not that he didn’t want to tell the story. “So, as I told Rey here, when I was first training to be a Jedi, I had to use the force to lift my X-Wing out of a swamp.”

“You parked your X-Wing in a swamp?” Jessika asked, deadpan. 

“It wasn’t intended.” Luke assured. Jessika turned to look around. Chewbacca sat leaned back in his chair, Luke rested on his right elbow on the table, facing Jessika, and Rey sat, smile still plastered across her face. Jessika half expected Rey to start mouthing the story, word-for-word along with Luke. 

“Anyway,” Luke continued, “so, the very first time I went fishing, I thought, hey, I don’t need a stupid fishing pole, I’m a Jedi.” 

“Oh, no.” Jessika said. 

“OH, YES!” Rey encouraged. 

Luke began talking, using his hands to mimic the scene. “So here I am, pulling this fish out of water. Now, lifting something with the force takes concentration, and unless you lift from a pressure point, then counteracting the natural wiggle can be quite a challenge.” 

Jessika cringed as she anticipated what was coming next and then she felt a hand touch hers. Looking down, she saw Rey’s hand resting on top of hers, the coolness of her skin laying atop Jessika’s own. Silence. Everything around Jessika stopped, including her heart as she felt a deep feeling in her gut she hadn’t felt since Dandoran, since Gida. 

_Shit,_ Jessika thought to herself and then Rey squeezed.

“It hit him in the face with it’s tail!” Rey spit out, repeating the words Jessika was sure Luke had said before. The moment rushed back to Jessika and she caught herself flung back against the time of reality. She laughed. 

“Cut me right under the eye, just an inch higher and I might have lost it.” 

Jessika actually laughed then. She couldn’t help herself, it was loud and unattractive but she didn’t care. The thought of a Jedi master, the destroyer of the Death Star, the savior of the Republic, her childhood idol, surviving all of this only to lose his eye to the errant tail of a fish was absurd. She laughed in a way she hadn’t laughed in a long time. She laughed in the way Ello Asty made her laugh. For the first time since her best friend’s death, she felt like she belonged. 

The conversation continued for another hour, each person swapping stories, including Chewbacca, though Rey had to translate so that Jessika understood. Most were filled with laughter, a few, mostly Chewbacca’s, felt somewhat bittersweet, a heavy feeling set over the others. Jessika didn’t want to pry, but she knew enough to understand. Finally, as the night grew on, Luke stood and went to bed, Artoo wheeling after him on his heels. Soon after, Chewbacca stretched and yawning the loudest yawn Jessika had ever heard, made his own way from the room. 

Jessika looked down at the table, Rey’s hand still resting on top of hers. Suddenly aware, Rey slipped her hand back. 

“Sorry,” she said, “sometimes I’m a little eager with new friends.” 

The candlelight danced across Rey’s face reminding Jessika of the sunrise they shared. Jessika ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face. “You’re fine, Rey,” The name pirouetting on the tip of Jessika’s tongue, “I’m eager to be your friend too.” 

Rey blushed. 

“Now, I didn’t know they knew how to blush in the Western Reaches.” Jessika teased. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about the Western Reaches.” Rey said, mocking offense. 

Jessika leaned forward on the table. “Are you sure?”

Rey met her bluff, leaning forward on the table herself, only a foot from Jessika’s face. 

“Yeah, we’re mysterious people.” 

Jessika hushed her voice to a whisper. “Oh you are, are you?” She pushed closer. 

Rey smiled, lowering her own voice. “You don’t know a thing about me.”

Jessika darted her eyes down from Rey’s, eyeing Rey’s lips and then bouncing them up again, all within a split second. “I think I know one thing.” Jessika could smell the sweetness of Rey’s breath, could feel the warmth radiating from her face and swore she could hear Rey’s heart matching her own. The hairs on her arm raised in anticipation, a knowing smile inching up Jessika’s face. She pushed in ever-so-slightly, inches from Rey, inches from her lips. 

Rey leaned closer, “What is-” Rey jumped back.

“Woah,” Jessika said, deflated, “what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Rey assured, “Nothing it’s just, it’s just late, and I just realised we don’t get full nights of sleep here, and we’re probably barely going to get three hours or so, and so we want to be rested for the daylight, and I don’t want to keep you up. You really should sleep. I shouldn’t have kept you up.” 

Jessika bit her lip, trying to see through the rejection, and to Rey’s fear. “Yeah, yeah,” Jessika agreed, “We should probably get some sleep, you’re right.” 

“Yeah,” Rey continued, “I really want to talk more, but I know we need to get out of here, I just.. is it ok if we continue tomorrow?” 

Jessika forced a smirk. “Sure thing, Saber Girl.” 

“Good night.” Rey said, walking towards the back to sleep. Jessika sat at the table, catching up to her heart. Trying to make sense of the evening, of everything that had happened. She stood up, and turning saw Rey. She stood in the candlelight, orange dancing across her eyes, illuminating tears. Jessika stood confused, worried. 

“Thank you.” Rey said before lunging forward to give Jessika a hug.

“For what?” Jessika asked hugging her back. 

“Treating me like a normal person.” Rey said. 

Jessika hugged her for a few more moments, standing in the bathing light of the candles, alone, yet together. Finally, Rey let go, awkwardly headed to bed, and once again Jessika was left alone in the room. She picked up the last lit candle and blew it out.

 _The thing is,_ Jessika thought to herself in the dark, _you’re not normal, you’re so much more than normal._


	4. Chapter 4

“Shut up and sit still.” Jessika said, fighting the more than mildly annoyed Lucks. 

The R7 model was clearly distinct from other astromech droids within the “R” series by its triangular radar eye. Very similar to the R2 model that R2-D2 reigned from, The R7 series that R7-S5, or “Lucks” came from only slightly differed in appearance in it’s radar eye and darker color scheme. The problem with the darker color-scheme was the more obvious appearance of dirt and grime. 

“Beep soop jidoop.”

“It doesn’t matter how clean you think you are, we’re leaving in a couple days and I’m not having my X-Wing malfunction simply because your gears locked up.” 

“Jeedle Boop!” 

“What?” Jessika stopped, taken aback, “I don’t even have gears you bag of useless circuits.” 

Lucks huffed, spinning around, so Jessika couldn’t finish cleaning his viewfinder. He’d been in a mood all morning. Jessika wasn’t sure what was bothering him, perhaps the lack of attention or the proximity to another, more famous, astromech. She wasn’t sure, but either way it was getting on her nerves. 

“Sit still.” She demanded, moving around to the other side. He quickly whipped his head back the direction he came from. Jessika threw the rag in the air, tossing her hands up in defeat. “You’re impossible.”

Lucks spun his head back, rolling backwards. “Doodle woop zeep.” 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t try and act confused. You know exactly what you did.”

“Feedle woop doop?” Lucks stubbornly protested. 

Jessika tried to keep her cool, tried not to smile, but as annoying as Lucks got, he also knew exactly how to make her laugh. “I hate you, you know that right?”

Lucks rolled around in a circle, seemingly proud, before leaning back to push his chest into the air. Jessika rolled her eyes again, this time with a smile across her face. She leaned down, clinging out the last bit of gunk from the top of Lucks’ headmount. 

“Boop ba booooo?” 

Jessika froze.

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Doop ba deeble boop bah.” Lucks explained. 

“No!” Jessika protested. “It isn’t that obvious is it?”

Lucks backed up, and faked a power surge, all of his compartments opening, pieces spinning out of control. Jessika wasn’t pleased. She threw the rag to the ground. 

“Don’t be dramatic, there is no way I’m that obvious.”

Lucks sat silently. 

Jessika looked to the sky. “I’m that obvious aren’t I?”

“Jeedle boooop!” 

Jessika leaned back from her kneeling stance and plopped down on the ground. “I can’t help it, have you seen her?” 

She fell back, laying on the rocky surface, the blue sky above her, cloudless and clear. Her own life felt less clear, less certain. Jessika had spent most of training wrapping herself up in her job, in her goal to pilot an X-Wing. Relationships felt so distant, so unnecessary to her happiness. For years she’d never felt bothered by attraction, or distracted away from her work. Her shoulders tingling around Rey, the anxiety when they were apart, the desire to spend time with her, even if it was just turning bolts and taping pipes together. All these things were feelings Jessika had avoided while working with the resistance, had put to the side in order to fulfill her dreams. For years she’d been fine without them, and now she couldn’t imagine a world where they weren't omnipresent. Staring at the sky, Jessika let herself hope. 

“Arrrgggghhh arrr garggggghhhh!” Chewbacca cut into her thoughts. 

Jessika sat up, blinking the bright dots from her vision, trying to focus away from the sunlight. Chewbacca stood next to where she had lain, arms crossed. Jessika scratched at her scalp. “What’s wrong?” she asked, worried. 

Chewbacca pointed towards the coast, repeating himself. “Arrrgggghhh arrr garggggghhhh!”

Jessika despised not understanding what he was saying. Standing, she looked towards where his finger pointed. She saw nothing save the sloping hill and the waves off in the distance. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I’m not sure what you want me to see.” 

Chewbacca shrugged before walking away. Jessika stood dumbfounded, looking down to where Chewbacca had pointed, and then back to where he walked away. 

“Zoopa doo” Lucks interrupted her thoughts. 

“I guess,” Jessika said, “I don’t know what else he could have meant if not to check out something that way.” Lucks didn’t respond, but somehow she knew he’d have shrugged if he could. She left him alone with his sass, and headed down to the beach. The weather was nice, warmer than it had been most days that they’d been here. Jessika’s ankles had not handled the rocks well, seemingly always swollen and always aching from the constant need to avoid the cracks and chasms. She’d be glad to be back in the sky, alone with her X-Wing, finally having time to think. So much had happened, and Jessika still wasn’t sure what it all meant. Had she been imagining it all? Was it simply hope that made her read the signs differently? She fantasized flying through the stars, darkness around her, held close in her cockpit. Nowhere felt more serene, more like home. 

Jessika was a pilot with the Resistance. She’d dreamed of this since she was young, among the morally grey cantinas of Dandoran, she’d seen hope. She’d trained to fly on an old cartel scyk fighter she’d scraped together from whatever parts she could grab. She’d connected to the resistance by deserting her crew on a smuggling mission. She’d needed a way off the world, a way out. She’d turned against her crew on the first core world she’d gotten to, she’d thrown it all away to have a chance to be something, to be someone. Now, having accomplished all of her childhood dreams, she’d finally let her heart feel again, she’d finally let herself be vulnerable to someone. 

Cresting the hill, Jessika realized what Chewbacca was telling her, or trying to tell her had she actually understood him. Down the hill, the water slammed against a small rocky peninsula, large waves stretching the the sky as they crashed into the rocks. Among the waves stood Rey, in defiance of the water splashing around her, she stood with her arms open beneath her, as if she was waiting for the ocean to reach up and hold her in embrace. Despite seeing her from afar, and behind, Jessika knew Rey’s eyes were closed, just as they had been against the rising sun days before. For years Jessika had jaded herself in a narrow vision for what she needed to accomplish, shoving every indulgence to the side. Everything Jessika pushed to the side, Rey embraced. Every little thing Jessika overlooked, Rey took notice of. Jessika saw everything she’d missed in the world, because Rey pointed it out. 

She wasn’t sure what she was doing, she just walked. Walked down the hill to the coast, across the rocks and out onto the peninsula. As she came up on Rey, Jessika realized she didn’t know what to say, she was at a loss for words. She didn’t have a move. 

She didn’t need to make a move. “Jess!” Rey said, turning with a smile. “Hurry, come here.” She waved, but then left her hand out behind her, in the air, hand open. 

Jessika walked up, lifting her own hand to hold Rey’s but then pulling back, slid her hand in her pocket. Rey seemed not to notice, excitedly standing a step closer to Jessika. 

“I’ve memorized them.” Rey said. 

Jessika scrunched her eyebrows. “Memorized what?”

Rey smiled and lifted her chin. “The waves.” 

Jessika laughed. “What, they have names or something now?” 

“No.” Rey said, serious, “Watch.” And then almost counting to herself watched a rock to her right. Then she pointed to it right as a wave crashed, spraying a soft mist across them both, then Rey switched to the front, her hand stopping just as a wave hit next to Jessika. Finally she pointed forward and a huge wave crashed against the rocks, a thick mist coating Jessika’s clothing. Rey laughed. Not a loud, obnoxious laugh, but a soft giggle. Wrapping her hands around Jessika’s arm, she rested the side of her head against Jessika’s shoulder. It was so completely unexpected. Jessika turned and kissed the top of Rey’s head without thinking, and realizing her mistake froze in terror. 

But Rey didn’t back away, or acknowledge it at all, she pressed closer. Jessika’s heart began to beat once more in her chest. She couldn’t think of anything to say. Thoughts spun through her mind. She needed to say something, anything. Tell her how much she meant, how important this friendship was, how she yearned for it to be more. She needed to find out if Rey was friendly or more than that. Did it break protocol? Was it acceptable? Could Jedi even love? How did Jessika know so little about the very warriors who had saved the Republic time and time again? Should she ask? Did Rey even know? Rey’s grip tightened on Jessika’s arm, and Jessika’s throat tightened on her words. She bit the inside of her cheek. Something, she had to say something. 

“You’re good with fixing things.” Jessika’s face flushed with embarrassment. This was her big move? She was an idiot, and now Rey would surely see it. 

“I’ve just had to fix a lot of things.” Rey said, not exactly disagreeing, yet not really accepting the compliment. Jessika could tell that Rey didn’t own a lot of things; she didn’t accept them or take them to heart. To Rey, she simply was who she was. There was no reason to hold pride in simply being the combination of skills that created your personality. Jessika saw that, and felt sad. It wasn’t pity, but her entire life she’d used pride as her drive, she’d basked in her accomplishments, knowing she’d worked hard to achieve them. Something told her Rey had never stopped to revel in how amazing she truly was. 

Jessika caught her anxiety and pushed it back. “I’m almost going to miss this place when we get out of here in a couple days.” 

Rey tightened her grip again. “Me too. I’ve kind of liked it here, away from all of the obligations. You’d think having just gotten off of a deserted island, I’d want to get back to everything, but then we land here and I’d be fine having a little house here.” 

Jessika laughed. “We’d have Chewbacca to do all the heavy lifting, so we wouldn’t even need to work that hard.”

“Luke could cook the meals.” Rey pondered. “He’s a terrible cook, but he loves it and I hate cooking so I am not about to tell him.” 

“I’m not terrible with food.” Jessika confessed. 

“Oh?” Rey asked. “You’ll have to make me dinner some time. Fair warning though I’ve had a long life of high grade food portions so it takes quite a bit to impress this belly.”

Jessika thought of the other night, Rey diving into the rations that made Jessika’s stomach turn. Something told her it wouldn’t be hard to impress this girl with a home-cooked meal. “I think I could manage.”

“Good,” Rey said, “I’m impressed already.” She accented the last line turning from Jessika’s shoulder, looking her in the eyes and with a scrunch of her nose she clicked a warm smile across her face. Jessika caught herself staring at Rey’s lips again and forced her eyes to look away, back to the horizon. The sun set, as it did every fourteen hours, across its orange hue, dark ships cut into the sunlight. Jessika furrowed her brow, focusing on what she was seeing. Four shadows cut across the sun. 

“Rey, are those-”

“TIE Fighters!” Rey said, releasing Jessika’s arm. 

They’d found them. Jessika pushed aside her emotions and jumped from wet rock to wet rock, Rey ahead of her, as they darted back towards the ships. A few hops and Jessika’s foot slid catching her ankle and tripping her up. She hit the rocks hard, her right hand slicing open, blood pulsing to the surface. She felt the tightness to her twisted ankle. The pain wasn’t important. She needed to get back to the ships, and get in the air. Her X-Wing had been ready for flight for days, and the Millennium Falcon only needed a couple more repairs to the hyperdrive. They could get out of here, but only if they got in the air fast enough. Jessika pushed up, her cut hand pressing against the rock, blood washing down the side with the salt water. Lifting her head she saw a hand. Rey’s. 

Jessika grabbed it with her hurt hand. Rey, ignoring the blood, pulled Jessika to her feet. She then ran, pulling Jessika behind her. Limping on her ankle, Jessika pushed through the pain, forcing each step, biting down on her lip to numb her senses. She tasted the metallic of her own blood as she crested the hill, seeing both ships. She could already hear the whirl of the TIE Fighter’s engines. Chewbacca and Luke already broke camp as fast as they could, dragging what was left into the ship. Lucks was slowly pulled into his place on Jessika’s X-Wing by the automated astromech arm below the fighter. Jessika wasn’t looking forward to the lecture he was about to give her, as if she’d purposefully fallen and twisted her ankle slowing her run. 

The engines loudly kicked on for the Millennium Falcon, right as Jessika saw Lucks flip her own engines. She pushed herself, running to get to the X-Wing and get in the air, pushing to take out the fighters. Rey pulled at her hand, driving her onward. 

“We’ve gotta split.” Jessika yelled among the chaos. 

Rey looked down, as if realizing for the first time that she’d dragged Jessika up from the coast. She let go of Jessika’s wounded hand, blood smearing both of their sleeves. Then, locking eyes with Jessika, nodded before taking off towards the Millennium Falcon. Jessika looked back to the X-Wing only a few yards away. She could make it. The howls of the TIE fighters deafened her as she limped closer. She knew they were behind her, she knew they could shoot her down where she stood if they got too close, but she wouldn’t let them. Jessika Pava had risen from the slums of an outer rim planet to be a member of the X-Wing Blue Squadron. She was going to leave this planet with burning TIE fighter parts littered across the surface, she just needed to-

Lasers hit the ground beside her, rocks cracked and chipped, dust flying into the air. Jessika shielded her eyes from the dust, trying to fight through it to the ship. The blasts shot farther, rocks splitting until they found their mark. Green lasers cut into her ship, and as the dust cleared, Jessika caught sight of that little triangular eye radar right behind her cockpit right before the force of the explosion threw her from her feet and into the air. 

She hit the ground hard, hard enough that when she tried to breathe she couldn’t will her body to intake the air. She gasped silently, watching the empty blue sky above her. Finally she felt warm, stinging air in her lungs. She coughed up dust, as she rolled on her side, her head pounding in defiance. She couldn’t focus her eyes, she couldn’t tell what she was looking at. Had she never focused her eyes she’d have been okay. Had she never comprehended what she was seeing, she’d be fine. As Jessika looked towards where her X-Wing had sat, she saw only fire and burned metal. 

_Lucks._

Jessika jumped to her feet, running towards the burning fighter. Fire burst to her right, the heat pulsing into her skin. She pushed forward. She needed to find him. Kicking at the metal, she forced her way through the heat, looking around for any sign of him, any sign that he had survived. He had to. Jessika had spent hours, months trying to understand that droid. She’d learned his sarcasm and ridicule. She’d learned how he could insult her in such a way that felt like a compliment. Flames burst to her left as she coughed at the thick black smoke all around her. Bloodshot eyes, irritated by the smoke, scanned around, looking for anything. Then she was in the air. 

Her feet couldn’t touch the ground and her arms pressed close to her body. She felt two furry arms holding her tight, holding her back. Saving her, saving her from the TIE fighters, and saving her from herself. She watched as the smoke and her X-Wing got smaller. She hung motionless in his arms as he dragged her away from the fighter she’d trained years to pilot, as he dragged her away from her droid, dragged her away from her friend. The light slowly dimmed as the door to the Millennium Falcon closed behind them, the ship lifting from the planet’s surface. The room was dark, quiet. 

Then, Jessika cried.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship rocked back and forth, slow motion in Jessika’s vision. Her mind told her she was needed, that she could help, and yet she sat staring at a closed door, wishing she’d never allowed Chewbacca to pull her back through. 

She was alone. 

The Millennium Falcon jolted as a TIE fighter blasted towards the side. Jessika assumed by the lack of sliding crates that they had finally broken out of the atmosphere. There was no window for Jessika to look out of, yet her mind’s eye displayed a blue planet, wreckage of an X-Wing burning on the surface. Black smoke pouring into the sky. She imagined Lucks confused and abandoned. She knew it wasn’t true, she’d seen pieces of his shell. Even if she refused to admit it to herself, Lucks was gone. 

Jessika ran her hands through her hair, pulling in frustration. Once again her vision blurred, light cascading into bursts through her tears. She laid back. The floor was cold and hard, and yet nothing seemed more appropriate. Jessika lay, watching the lights above her, playing with their bursts in her tears and forgetting the chaos around her. Until the lights dimmed out, a towering figure blocking them out. Chewbacca. 

Jessika felt her shoulders picked up as she was lifted to her feet. She kicked back at Chewbacca, fighting him. 

“Let me go!” Jessika yelled. Chewbacca held her shoulders still.

“Let me go!” Jessika repeated in anger, tears filling her eyes, kicking at Chewbacca’s leg. 

Chewbacca pulled Jessika into his chest, hugging her. She angrily grabbed a fist of his fur, and then gave in, crying into his chest. 

“Arrrgghh.” Chewbacca whispered, in the closest a Wookie could whisper. Jessika didn’t understand the words, but she understood the meaning. She closed her eyes and embraced the silence. She’d lost a friend, but in this moment she understood that she’d gained another. She didn’t want to face reality, she didn’t want to have to wake up from this nightmare. She pressed against Chewbacca’s chest knowing she’d have to let go. Then, counting to ten, she backed away. Her hand wiped away a tear and she looked up at the towering Wookie before her. 

He smiled. 

“Thank you.” Jessika said. Chewbacca growled, and waved for her to follow him. 

The cockpit was an entirely different sort of chaos. Rey spun the Falcon, stars spinning in front of them. “There you are, Chewie.” Rey said. “Luke’s shot down two of them but the other two won’t give up.”

“Arrrggghhh.” Chewie howled, sitting down in the co-pilot seat.

Rey turned to Jessika, a look of sympathy on her face. “I really hate to ask this of you right now, but could you take the other gun?” 

Jessika forced a smile. “You got it, Saber girl.” 

She ducked out the door, pushing her emotions down. Quickly she went into combat mode, bolting through the corridor and up the ladder to the other gun. As she sat in her seat and put on her head gear she heard a familiar voice below. 

“According to a certain droid, you’re a terrible shot, Pava.” Luke said. “Let’s do this one for him, okay?” 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Only Lucks would find a way to give me sass from the grave.” She powered on the blaster. Whichever one of these took out her X-Wing better be expecting her to return the favor. 

A TIE crossed her view, and pulling the trigger, Jessika unleashed blasts. The gun was clunkier than she was used to and the trigger seemed to have a slight delay. Already she missed the four blasters converging from her wings into a target. She missed using her ship to draw enemies in, placing them right where she wanted. Jessika had flown her own ship for so long, the thought of trusting someone else, trusting Rey, felt foreign and scary. 

The ship dipped and Jessika spun her chair, a TIE coming right at her. She locked in the target and fired. The TIE barrel rolled out of the shot, returning some of his own that thankfully missed the hull. 

“One passing on the left.” Rey yelled. 

Jessika swung her gun platform, scanning the top of the Falcon and the space beyond. Where was it? “I don’t see a thing, Rey.” 

“Wait for it.” Rey responded. 

Jessika squinted her eyes, adrenalin picking up. Suddenly the Falcon dipped right as a TIE shot over the top. Jessika took the chance, she lined up her blaster and let loose. This time the shots hit their target and the TIE exploded in front of her. 

“Yes!” Rey cheered. “One more, one more.” 

Jessika spun in her chair, gun platform moving with her. She scanned around her for the final one. “Where’s this one at?” Jessika demanded. 

Suddenly shots blasted the hull around her, the TIE flying in from above. Each blast burned into the steel. The shields slowing down the blasts enough to cause only surface damage. Jessika spun, catching the TIE in her sights. She shot, the red lasers following the TIE closely but not close enough. The TIE spun, flying closer, each shot she fired flew just a hair behind. She needed to get her shots out in front of the TIE and predict where he’d be. She needed to lay a trap. The TIE seemed to know the safe zone of where neither Jessika nor Luke’s blasters could fire, along the side of the Falcon. The TIE would pop up firing and then quickly slide into position just out of the firing arc. 

“This guy knows our shooting limitations.” Jessika yelled to the others. 

“Hold on,” Rey said, “I’ve got an idea.”

Jessika smiled “I like when you have ideas.” 

The final TIE came for another pass, trying to lock behind the Falcon but Rey evaded him enough for a blasting run. As predicted the TIE came through shooting blasts at the Falcon and then slipped to the side out of the firing arc. 

“Now!” Rey yelled, throwing the ship to the right and spinning to throw Jessika towards the TIE. Jessika waited until she heard the beep of the target lock and opened fire. Light lit the gunnery as the TIE exploded before her eyes. They’d taken them out. They’d survived.

Jessika unbuckled her seat and slipped back down the ladder. The rush subsiding, Jessika felt the weight of her loss once more. She didn’t feel like crying, she didn’t think she could. She walked into the main room where Rey was already standing. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come see you sooner.” Rey said. 

Luke walked up, and noticing the two, silently excused himself to the cockpit. 

“It’s fine.” Jessika said. “I’m okay.”

Rey pushed forward and wrapped her arms around Jessika’s neck. Caught off guard once again, Jessika slowly wrapped her own arms around Rey, returning the hug. She closed her eyes, holding Rey in her arms. She wished it were for a different reason, she wished Rey had wanted to be held by Jessika besides times of loss. However, Jessika wasn’t one to turn down good fortune no matter why it happened. She pulled Rey closer. It was good to have a friend today.

\---

Run. Hide. Escape. 

Jessika sat at the controls of the Millennium Falcon, all the others asleep. She watched out at the stars as the ship passed through space. The hyperdrive wasn’t ready and so the final repairs would have to be made while traveling. For now, they were a boat on a never ending ocean, the waves guiding them more than their sail. It was the first time Jessika had been alone since they had left. 

She sipped from a cup, the only alcohol they had on board. It was a poor quality of Rodian Spice Liquor, but it was something. Despite it’s poor tastes it reminded Jessika of long nights in the cantina with Gida laughing. Jessika remembered when Gida introduced her to Kyrf. Gida hadn’t warned Jessika that despite the sweet and rich flavor, Kyrf was not simply a mixing liquor, it had an extremely potent effect on humans. Jessika still wasn’t sure why Kyrf only gave a Twi’lek a soft buzz, while humans had to cut themselves off after two glasses. She laid back and closing her eyes remembered the taste. Kyrf was banned on D’Qar for obvious reasons, the resistance didn’t like their pilots to be inebriated when they could be called to flight at any moment. Though alcohol wasn’t completely banned, Jessika hadn’t had any in over a year. Her responsibilities to the Resistance were more important than a couple hours of fun. She regretted that her first drink was cheap smuggler crap. 

Kicking her feet up onto the control panel, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Jessika figured it had been a full twenty-four hours since she’d slept. Because of the short days, she hadn’t gotten a full eight hours sleep in over a week. Still, she volunteered to take first watch because she didn’t want to be left alone with her nightmares. She was used to long shifts with the Resistance. 

“What are we going to do with you?” Rey said suddenly, shocking Jessika out of her sleep, sending the remaining Rodian Spice Liquor into the air. Rey bent over in laughter. 

“Shit.” Jessika said. 

“That was perfect.” Rey tried to control her laughter. “You were so adamant about taking first shift and then here you are sleeping it away.” 

Jessika turned the chair. “I wasn’t!” She protested. “I just closed my eyes for a second.” 

“Sure, Jess, Sure.” Rey said with a knowing smile. Jessika wanted to continue her defense but lost her confidence in Rey’s smile. 

“What are you doing awake anyway?” Jessika asked. “Next shift isn’t for another two hours.” 

Rey stopped smiling and looked to the ground. “I was worried about you, you know, being in here alone. It’s been a pretty hard day for you. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come keep you company.” 

Jessika felt her cheeks warm with blush. “I don’t need any protecting, I don’t know if you’ve heard but I’m the great Testor Pava. I once heard that TIE fighters hear I’m coming and just crash their ships for me.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Oh wow, I didn’t know I had _the_ Testor Pava flying my ship.” 

“Don’t worry, Saber Girl, I’ll teach you a few tricks to impress your friends.” 

Rey slipped into the chair next to Jessika. “Please do, I need all the tricks, cause I don’t have many friends.” 

It was meant as a joke, but something told Jessika that there was a true loss in Rey’s words, a lonely sadness. “Don’t worry, when I’m done with you, no one will be able to deny how awesome you are.” 

Rey laughed. “But if you’re the one teaching me, how do I impress you?”

Jessika turned away looking to the control panel to hide another blush. “Uh… don’t worry about that, I’m sure you’ll impress me just fine.” 

Rey got quiet, an awkward silence hanging in the air between them. Jessika searched for the right thing to say, something to liven the mood. She was worried she’d said too much. It was obvious from after dinner, that one night, that Rey wasn’t interested. Jessika needed to stay professional. She wanted desperately to not be into Rey, she wanted desperately to put her feelings behind her. Yet, Rey would scale the side of the Falcon to do repairs, or laugh a boisterous explosive laugh and Jessika would get sucked back in. Her mind could tell her to stop, but she’d still feel her shoulders tingle every time Rey touched her elbow. She could look away but every time Rey tilted her head and smiled while Jessika told a story it encouraged her to continue her ill-advised crush. Jessika imagined Gida making fun of her, prodding her about being an idealistic romantic despite her hard exterior. She’d dig into her for not moving on when rejection seemed certain. Meanwhile, Ello Asty would definitely be telling her to risk it all, to go for it despite all the signs telling her to stop. Jessika didn’t have that grasp on her emotions. She was stoic when it came to fighting in a dogfight. She was calm under pressure. Jessika Pava could be alone, faced with seven TIE Fighters on her tail and be completely calm. However, sitting alone in a cockpit with a cute girl from Jakku had her heart racing and a knot in her stomach. She kept telling herself the knot was from the terrible Rodian Spice Liquor but it hadn’t come up until Rey entered. 

“So why do they call you Testor?” Rey asked, shattering Jessika’s thoughts. 

“What?” Jessika asked. 

Rey leaned forward. “Testor, you’ve said it a few times and I assume it’s some kind of pilot nickname.” 

“It’s a stupid nickname.” Jessika evaded. 

Rey latched on, not giving up. “Oh come on, it’s not bad, what’s it from?” 

Jessika sighed. “I come from an outer rim planet, Dandoran, and it’s not exactly known for it’s well-respected populous.” Rey tilted her head and smiled, forcing Jessika to desperately avert her eyes once more “Anyway, I grew up flying mostly junkers. I learned on an old Scyk Interceptor that I’d fixed up with my mom. I always thought it was a bonding project, but it turns out she just wanted me to smuggle death sticks past the planetary blockades while she stayed home lit on whatever she’d bought herself.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Rey said, genuine. 

Jessika sat up in her chair, setting down her cup. “It is what it is, my mom wasn’t the best to me, but at least she stuck around. Plus, the flying experience helped me get into the New Republic Academy. Those old Scyks are insanely fast, master one of those and an X-Wing really isn’t that hard. X-Wings have a lot more firepower and are a lot more reliable, but even an old beat up Scyk could outrun one of them if put in a race.” 

“It paid off,” Rey said placing a hand on Jessika’s knee, “you’re an amazing pilot, Jess.”

Jess turned and placed her own hand atop of Rey’s. She didn’t care if she had a chance or not, she didn’t care if she was pushing her luck, every touch sent a jolt of adrenaline through Jessika, every touch released endorphins that eased her pain and loss.

“Well they didn’t think so.” Jessika continued. “When I got to the academy I was flying with the sons and daughters of former Rebel Pilots, the New Republic was in their blood. The ones who weren't legacies came from core planets and had flown the newest ships around. My experience was linked to shoddy old fighters flying illicit smuggling runs. I couldn’t even talk about half the ships I’d flown because it would connect me to smuggling operations.”

Rey rolled her hand over, palm-to-palm, absently playing with Jessika’s fingers. Jessika fought to control the small show of affection, her own fingers dancing with Rey’s as they talked. 

“Go on.” Rey prodded, notifying Jessika that she’d unknowingly stopped talking. 

“Oh, yeah, so I guess they started calling me Testor because I was the pilot who they knew would test any piece of junk ship, no matter how risky. It was supposed to be in play, but it always seemed like a dig at my upbringing more than anything.”

Rey slid to the edge of her seat, knees touching Jessika’s, fingers moving from Jessika’s hand to her wrist and forearm, softly drawing lines up and down. “I think you were brought up just fine.” Rey said. 

Jessika batted away the comment. “Sure, despite it all I came out to be pretty decent, but it took work.”

“No.” Rey corrected, making Jessika look her in the eyes. “You’re an amazing pilot, and an amazing friend. You are who you are because of everything you’ve gone through. Not having parents be there for you does not weaken you, it makes you have to fend for yourself, it makes you decide at an earlier age who you’re going to be.”

Jessika hung on Rey’s words, the encouragements building inside her chest. She leaned closer sliding her hand up Rey’s forearm and sliding it onto her waist. “You’re too nice to me, Rey.” 

“You mean Saber Girl, right?” Rey joked in a whisper. 

Jessika pushed in farther. “I mean Rey.” She insisted with a mischievous smile. 

Jessika watched as Rey backed away slightly, confused, but then her eyes darted from Jessika’s own and down to her lips before returning. Jessika knew that look, she’d given Rey the same look before Rey backed off the other night. It was a terrible idea, Jessika already knew Rey wasn’t interested. She was reading too much into small movements and nuances. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she pulled at the fabric on Rey’s waist and felt as Rey wrapped her fingers around Jess’s arm, silence standing between them. Jessika watched incredulous as Rey stopped backing away almost leaning in herself. Jessika bit her lip, fearful Rey would pull away, fearful she’d mess things up, fearful-

Rey kissed her. 

Jessika didn’t realize it was happening, she sat there confused, but Rey’s lips were definitely pressed against hers. Finally comprehending what was happening she pulled at the fabric of Rey’s clothing, pulling her off her seat. Jessika leaned back and Rey pushed forwards leaning over her, lips parting. Jessika took the hint and slipped her tongue into Rey’s mouth feeling the warm embrace. 

This wasn’t happening. Jessika was sleeping. She had to have been sleeping. The entire thing was a dream. The fabric felt so real. Rey’s breathing against her cheek felt so perfect. The warmth of her tongue, of her lips, of her body. Jessika had to remind herself to breathe. 

Rey pulled away. Jessika followed her lips, trying not to let go before finally giving up pursuit. Jessika refused to look away from Rey’s hazel eyes. She refused to hide her desire. 

“I’m… uh… I’m sorry.” Rey said. 

Jessika grabbed the front of Rey’s tunic, balling the fabric in her fist. “Don’t you dare apologize.” She said before pulling Rey in for another kiss. 

Jessika swore in those last seconds before their lips reconnected she saw a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Dim light cascaded through the cracks in the door. Jessika sat up in bed, the figure in her bed sound asleep. Was she making a mistake? Was anything worth the risks this brought to her? She had dreams, and goals in life, and here she lay, pushing them away for a night of bliss. Did she even love her? Was she just trying to feel something, pushing her obligations away, refusing to think about tomorrow? Jessika had never loved before, had never felt a tether so strong that giving up on her dreams might be worth it. 

She felt a stir in the bed, sheets pulling. Jessika turned around to check, seeing those beautiful eyes open softly in the dim blue of darkness. She knew that there wasn’t enough light to see their full beauty but their memory was so vivid in her mind that she knew no darkness could put them out.

“Why are you up?” the groggy voice asked. 

Jessika sighed. “Go back to bed, Gida, just another hard night.” 

Gida slid up in bed, holding the sheets across her body. “Hey, don’t lie to me, what’s wrong?”

Tears filled Jessika’s eyes. The words couldn’t come out. She swallowed, pushing the truth down into the pit of her stomach. Gida leaned forward and wiped a tear from Jessika’s cheek. “Oh, jun eswo.” Gida whispered in Ryl, the tips of her lekku crossing twice to signify love. 

“Don’t do that.” Jessika said pulling away, 

Gida recoiled. “Woah, what Dewback crawled up your ass?”

Jessika looked back, sad, “Gida, I’m…” the words died on her lips. 

Gida rolled her eyes, flipping over in the bed. Jessik looked at Gida’s back rise and fall. She reached out her hand to touch her, to try and fix the damage she’d done but she knew it wouldn’t matter. 

“I leave tomorrow.” Jessika finally said.

Gida didn’t respond, her back rising and falling. Jessika wished that she could see her face, read her reaction. She needed to know Gida would be fine, but she knew it would be twice as hard on her. Jessika had dreams to chase, and as much as she cared for Gida, she couldn’t let love hold her into this cesspool of a planet, even if Gida was the one shining star among the darkness. The Republic was greater than the two of them. 

“I got the order last week,” Jessika confessed, “I didn’t know what to do, Gida, I’ve worked for this my entire life, I’ve applied time and time again. I knew I’d eventually have to leave if I wanted to be a pilot for the New Republic but I never thought it would all happen so quickly.”

The rise and fall of Gida’s back was the only sign that Jessika had that she was even awake. The silence called for Jessika to give up her dreams, to curl back up in bed, Gida in her arms, and forget the New Republic, forget being a pilot. If anything could make her forget it was Gida’s kiss, it was her smile, it was the way she softly called Jessika, eswo. Jessika reached out again, inches from Gida, before pulling her hand back again. She stood.

“You’ll always be my first love, Gida.” She fought the words through tears. “I wish I could stay and be the person you need, the person you deserve.” Jessika turned to go. 

“I wasn’t your first love.” Gida said. Jessika turned to her, curious, hurt. “Your first love was flying. I never saw you smile at me the way you do when you’re up there, in the air. I just hoped one day you’d love me more.”

Jessika grabbed the door handle, hand shaking as she forced herself to move on, to move forward. She opened the door and as she closed it behind her she whispered to herself. “Me too, me too.” 

\---

Jessika shot up in her bed. Her heart pounded as the nightmare subsided, the memory clear and biting. She turned to the empty spot next to her. She thought about the cockpit, sneaking kisses with Rey, the two of them laughing for hours until Chewbacca showed up for his shift, almost catching them in an embrace. They’d gone separate ways, back to their quarters, small as they might be. Jessika had laid awake for an hour after that, her head begging her to sleep but her heart scared that when she’d wake it would all be a dream. 

She slipped out of bed, feeling the hum of the floor beneath her bare feet. Slipping back into a pair of pants she’d dropped on the floor as she stumbled to her bed the night before, she walked to the door. Jessika wished she had had a change of clothes, anything. She’d washed her jumpsuit in the water by their crash site before but the salt didn’t exactly make the clothes any more comfortable or even feel cleaner for that matter. She’d kill for something other than oversized orange pants and a baggy tank top. They’d have to get the hyperdrive working, if only so she could get a change of clothes. 

The door opened on it’s own as she approached. She nodded, thanking no one in particular, and rounded the hall into the main corridor. Chewie sat, floor open, handing Rey some sort of part that Jessika knew she probably should recognize and yet had not the slightest clue. 

“I would ask you the time,” Jessika said, rubbing her eye, “but frankly I don’t think I’d know what to make of it. What time are we even on anyway?”

Rey’s head popped out of the floor, and she quickly pulled herself up, slipping slightly at one point before righting herself. Standing to her feet she smiled at Jessika. 

“Hey.”

Jessika blushed. “Hey.” 

Chewie sat in the silence, eyes darting between the two of them. Finally he threw his hands in the air. 

“Arrrrrrrrrgggghhh!” 

Rey stifled a laugh, Jessika cocking an inquisitive eyebrow. “He, also says hey.” Rey laughed the final word out, unable to keep her composure. 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m glad we’ve all gotten our greetings out of the way. What can I do to help?” 

“Not much,” Rey mentioned over her shoulder as she made her way back. “Chewie says we need a new injector if we’re going to get the ship working properly.”

Jessika brightened. “Good! So how do we fix that?” 

“We don’t,” Rey’s hand motioned behind her as she went back to work, “ours is completely shot, we need to grab a new one if we’re going to jump any considerable distance.” Rey snapped her hands behind her absently and Chewbacca handed her a blowtorch. She reached out and grabbed a welder’s mask on the floor beside her head and slipped it on. The torch lit as she began welding something in the control panel. 

“However,” Rey yelled through her helmet, “with a couple tweaks to the coolant system,” sparks shot from the metal near her, “we might be able to get,” a final shot of sparks burst from the point of contact and then Rey shut off the torch and lifter her helmet, “a small jump.”

“A small jump?” Jessika asked. 

Rey threw the mask out of the pit and handed the torch back to Chewbacca. “Yeah,” Rey continued as she climbed out of the pit once more, “the problem is without the injector we can’t regulate the pressure within the drive, meaning the longer it stays active, the more unpredictable it becomes, and the more chaotic, the more likely it is to self destruct and turn us into a fireball.”

Jessika turned to Chewbacca to make sure this wasn’t a joke. He didn’t seem to be laughing.

“Now,” Rey continued, “the Millennium Falcon has safety redundancies to protect us from being stupid enough to allow the warp drive to get that unstable.” 

Jessika relaxed. “Good, so what did you just do?”

“I shut down the safety redundancies.” 

“You did what?” Jessika asked. 

Rey smiled, seemingly proud of herself. “If we don’t make a long jump then the drive shouldn’t have any issues, we should be fine.”

Jessika rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “You say _should_ like it’s a certainty.” 

Rey wiped her hands off on her pants, grabbing a bottle of water on the ground and taking a drink. “Well nothing’s a certainty.”

“Ok then, how long of a jump can we make before things get explosive in here?” Jessika asked. 

Rey smiled. Jessika didn’t like that smile at all. “Come on.” Rey said, holding out her hand for Jessika to take. Jessika had forgotten what it felt like. What having someone want to hold your hand felt like. It was small and Rey probably didn’t even think of it as a big thing, but it was. It had been years since Jessika had even allowed herself a crush, and even longer since she’d held someone’s hand. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling exactly, or what was going on between the two of them. She knew that she liked Rey, she knew that she trusted Rey and for Jessika that was good enough. She reached out and took Rey’s hand. 

The two of them walked into the cockpit, Rey never letting go of Jessika’s hand. Luke sat at the controls, R2D2 by his side. The bags under Luke’s eyes revealed that he had had trouble sleeping lately too. In fact, before the previous night, Jessika couldn’t remember having a full night’s sleep. She closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of her bed the night before. Many people saw sleep as a necessity, an obligation. Jessika was in no way someone who could lay around in bed all day, but that didn’t stop her from appreciating a night where everything fell into place, the warmth of the sheets and the coolness of the room. A good night’s sleep was like a wonderful kiss: warm, inviting and when it finally ended all you wanted was to go back and relive it. 

“We ran a scan on the area for any planets that were within our short-jump range that might sell the injector we’re looking for.” Rey said. 

“The problem being,” Luke said, “That with the hasty jumps we’d made before, and frankly my lack of navigation comprehension, we weren't exactly sure where we were.” 

“Boopity deeep.” Artoo said at Rey’s feet causing Rey to flash her near-perfect smile. 

“I was getting there.” She teased. “Thankfully, Artoo was able to use his map and our damaged navigation to plot where we are and what planets were close enough to jump to.” 

Jessika suddenly felt like an outsider who wasn’t in on a joke. Everyone seemed to be gauging her expression, all knowing something she didn’t. A pit in Jessika’s stomach told her she wasn’t about to like where this was headed. She’d always trusted that pit, that instinct. It had saved her ass in her X-Wing many times. It would warn her from turning left only to narrowly avoid a collision she would have surely been a part of had she not listened. She trusted that pit more than most people trusted family. It was in many ways the thing that saved her, and the thing that had driven Lucks the most crazy. It’s hard to explain intuition to a droid, especially a smartass droid. 

“Stop with the mystery story. Where are we headed?” Jessika finally asked. 

Rey’s face lit up, taking both of Jessika’s hands in her own. “It seems we’ve found ourselves one ill-advised jump away from the very home of a Miss Jessika Pava, Dandoran.” 

Jessika forced a smile, she had to, Rey thought this was a good thing, a surprise. Jessika smiled at Rey’s thoughtfulness. She smiled because they might get the part they need. She smiled because something about her past proved useful. 

The last place Jessika Pava wanted to be right now was Dandoran.


	7. Chapter 7

“This was a terrible idea.” Rey said, ship shaking around her. They had put in the coordinates for Dandoran. The ill-advised jump sent the Millennium Falcon into convulsions as the lack of a safety-net opened the ship to the mercy of an over-loading warp drive. 

Chewie turned, offended. “Arrrrghhhrrrrrrrd.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I know it was my idea, that doesn’t make it any less terrible.” 

They were crowded into the cockpit, Rey and Chewbacca at the helm with Jessika and Luke holding on to chairs for support. The ship rattled intensely as the warp drive pushed recommended levels. A siren went off, Rey began flipping switches feverously. 

“What’s that siren mean?” Jessika asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“Rey,” Jessika pushed, “what does that siren mean?”

Rey continued working, “Chewie, please explain it, I’m busy.” 

“Arrrrrggghhhrr Garrrr Eargggggrrr.”

“Rey, I don’t speak Wookie!” Jessika cut in. 

“He said the drive is about to self-destruct.” Rey translated over her shoulder.

Jessika looked back at Chewbacca who nodded. “Gaaaaaaargh Arrrgh Gah Gah!” 

She turned her head to Rey who, wiping the sweat from her forehead, translated. “The drive is overheating, and if we don’t hop out of a jump soon,” Rey stepped out of her seat, working on a control panel which had smoke billowing. “We’re going to arrive in pieces.” 

Chewbacca continued. “Arrgggh-”

“It defeats the purpose of having Chewie explain the situation if you’re having to translate his every word.” Jessika cut in. 

Chewbacca threw his hands up. Luke stood laughing in the corner. “It’s best to just let them fly the ship.” Luke said. 

Embarrassed, Jessika stopped asking questions. She had always been inquisitive. Some of this was a control thing. Jessika was used to being in control, to being the one flying. She wanted to know what was going on, even if she couldn’t fix it. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, calming her heart rate, releasing control. She trusted Rey. 

The sirens stopped. 

Rey triumphantly threw her hands in the air. “It’s stabilized and just in time-”

The ship lunged as it was thrown out of the warp jump. Rey flew forward into the glass, Jessika had to grab hold on the seat to not go flying herself. 

“Rey!” Jessika yelled, which was met with laughing. Rey laughing. 

Rey climbed back out from the windshield, holding her shoulder. “Well,” Rey said, still giggling. “That’s going to bruise.”

Outside the cockpit, stars rushed past, from top to bottom. The Millennium Falcon was toppling through space end-over-end. Chewbacca grabbed the controls to try and right the ship. Rey noticing, stopped laughing to also see how she could manage it. Jessika watched intently, not knowing what each of the levers they pulled did, but understanding the processes innately. She’d had a few bad jumps herself where she didn’t come out quite straight. 

“Just.. one… more..” Rey flipped a switch and the ship righted itself. “There we go!” Rey looked outside the window inquisitively. Confused she turned to Chewbacca. “Where’s the planet? Did it send us to the wrong location? I don’t think we can do another jump!” 

Chewbacca looked at Rey silently before guiding the ship to spin around to reveal Dandoran on their other side. Rey blushed. “I knew that.” She said. “I knew that!” 

Jessika looked out the window to her home planet, to Dandoran. The lush greens and blues of the planet glowed in the sunlight. She remembered the large-leafed plants, the humid thick air and the sounds of animals in the trees even in the most urban of cities. She could smell it. It was a weird thing, recalling a smell. You couldn’t do it on a whim. However as the blue-green ball floated outside, slowly growing in size, Jessika smelled the air of Dandoran in her mind for the first time in years. It made her smile. 

“You’re excited.” Rey exclaimed, walking over and taking Jessika’s hand in her own. Jessika looked around, worried. Rey was so comfortable and open, to her there was no need to start whatever kind of relationship this was with secrecy. She simply walked over and slipped her hand in Jessika’s own. It was jarring to Jessika to see someone so proudly wear their feelings in the open. 

“I’m nostalgic.” Jessika corrected. “It’s still an Outer Rim planet, so let’s not pretend we’re about to go to some amazing metropolis.” 

Rey pulled Jessika’s arm closer, looking up excitedly at her. “It’s going to be perfect.” 

As they cut through the atmosphere, Jessika looked at the dense forests spanning across the landmass below them, ocean reaching out to the far side. From up high it almost felt as if the planet was deserted. As The Falcon soared over treetops, small towers reached out from the horizon. As they got closer, the trees opened up to show a sprawling city. The light beige buildings contrasting the lush green around them. Large domed buildings interspersed thin octagonal towers that pushed above the trees. The height was an either-or type of architecture, choosing between the squat, wide domed buildings and the thin tall towers. Jessika had never been sure why there wasn’t more of a middle ground to the two styles. They felt so different, and yet together they seemed to fit. More than anything they felt very much a Dandoran style, if Dandoran could even say it had a style. It was the second largest city on the planet, and it was Jessika Pava’s childhood home: Myn Lief. 

“It’s beautiful.” Rey said as they flew above the city. 

In some ways Myn Lief related closest to long-forgotten Theed on the planet of Naboo, a seat of power generations before that had slipped from political memory over the decades. However, where Theed was elegant and classic; wise and packed with secrets forgotten, Myn Lief was dark and unsavory. There was a vibrant culture that Jessika appreciated, but everything was a little harder and a little harsher in Myn Lief. It was a beautiful city to see from afar, yet when walking among the streets, the facade quickly disappeared. Jessika hoped desperately that when that facade washed away, Rey was still impressed with what remained. 

Almost as if on cue, Rey squeezed Jessika’s hand, reassuring her doubts. Chewbacca pulled the ship around to a landing platform. As the ship came to a rest, Jessika took a breath. She’d left a lot behind in Dandoran. 

As she walked off the platform, she looked to the bustle of the hangar. A Devaronian and a Trandoshan across the way shared a joke as they lifted cargo onto their ship. To Jessika’s right a small group of Twi’leks haggled with a Gand merchant over spices that Jessika could almost assure weren't legal. To her left a shady Querren in a flowing robe hugged the shadows, waiting, or watching for someone. 

“What’s the plan?” Rey asked Jessika. The group eyed her and Jessika realized that she was their guide, set to lead them to the parts they needed. 

“If I remember correctly,” Jessika reached into the farthest corners of her memory, “about three blocks to the east there is a decrepit parts dealer named Yeax. I would be worried that he’d passed on, but he’s been pushing ninety since I was a child. I’m sure Dandoran will break into pieces before that man dies. He should have the injector we need, or at the very least know where to find it.” 

“Lead the way.” Luke said with a grand gesture of his hand. 

“Actually,” Jessika cut in, “I’d like to split up if you don’t mind.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow, inquisitive. 

Jessika caved. “I can’t handle another meal of smugglers rations. If our luck stays where it is, who knows how long before we get back, and since we’re not hauling anything else, I’m going to make sure we can at least eat properly.”

Rey’s face brightened. “You’re going to show me authentic Dandoran cuisine?”

Jessika reached out a hand lightly rubbing Rey’s shoulder. “I’m going to show you Dandoran.” 

Rey blushed, looking back excitedly at Luke and Chewbacca. “Chewie, take Luke and Artoo to grab the part, and I’ll make sure Jessika finds the right food.” 

Chewbacca howled, waving his hand behind them as they split as if batting away the obvious excuse to have some time alone with Jessika. Rey turned to face Jessika, the two of them alone in the hanger. “I want to see it all.” Rey said. 

Jessika smiled with one corner of her mouth, sly and flirtatious. “That’s pretty forward of you, Saber girl.” 

Rey’s eyes widened as she understood the inference. “Dandoran, all of Dandoran. I didn’t mean... I just meant…” Jessika walked away smiling. “I didn’t mean it like that, Jessika, I just want to see the city.” Rey ran after her, face red as a dwarf sun. 

\----

Syd Renlah pulled the front of his hat down to hide his eyes. He’d succeeded in rising through the ranks by going mostly unnoticed. Success in the first order was one part ambition and two parts patience. Rise too fast and others would quickly cut you down, rise too slow and you’d find yourself on suicide missions. Syd had gauged his success by simply being too unknown to have his mistakes noticed, while having his successes seem pleasant surprises from a promising sublieutenant.

Operating correspondence and intelligence gathering aboard the Vengeful Fist, a medium-sized assault ship based off of old Gozanti-Class Cruiser designs, Syd was a large fish in a small sea. He’d been able to push through ranks aboard the smaller crew in hopes of potentially gaining a more secure authority before shifting to a larger First Order cruiser. 

The problem, however, being that the Vengeful Fist had been commandeered by Jarok Ren. The towering Knight of Ren stoop with Commander Vas on the deck, only feet from Syd. His dark jacket, flared out behind him, stiff and militaristically efficient. Syd lowered his cap, hoping not to be noticed. 

A red light flashed on the control console. Syd flipped the switch opening communications with the sleeper operative. The relay typed across Syd’s screen. Syd read across the words in horror, noting their importance and the need to immediately notify Commander Vas. 

Syd gulped and stood from his seat. Turning to the Commander, he stood straight but made no other sign to get her attention. His heart beat in his chest, ripping at his nerves. He loosened his knees, making sure not to buckle them. The last thing he needed was to pass out on the bridge, right in front of Commander Vas with one of the great Knights of Ren as her guest. 

Commander Vas caught sight of Syd from the corner of her eye. “Yes, Sublieutenant Renlah, go ahead.” She’d known his name. Syd hadn’t thought she’d have recognized his name and the thought of her knowing more than he had wished, worried him that there was some reason that she’d been looking through his file. Promotion? Discipline? Syd gulped. 

“Speak.” The towering knight said. His voice was deeply modulated through a helmet that felt more like a stone wall than any helmet Syd had seen. The front was adorned with stacked square sections from bottom to top, no obvious openings for the wearer to see out of. 

“We have received,” Syd cringed at the crack in his voice, “communications from opportive G6277L, a Quarren on the planet Dandoran.” Commander Vas lifted her eyebrows in such a way that questioned the time Syd was wasting with this update. 

Syd took a deep breath. “It seems the Millennium Falcon has been spotted in a Myn Lief hanger on Dandoran. Two human women, a human man, and a Wookie were seen exiting the ship. The report also makes mention of a small astromech droid.” A wave of perspiration coursed over Syd’s body. 

Commander Vas looked to Jarok Ren, whose expression hid behind the wall of his helmet. “Good.” Jarok Ren said. “Perhaps this time your ships can do a perfect embargo of the planet, and keep this situation contained.” 

Commander Vas nodded to Syd, allowing him to return to his seat before turning back to Jarok. “My pilots efficiently disabled their warp drive, without destroying them, as you asked. If you’d simply let us shoot to kill, we wouldn’t be on this chase. The best way to handle an enemy combatant is complete annihilation.”

“Except,” Jarok spit back, “when you’re under direct orders, by me, to take them alive.”

“You are not my superior, Knight of Ren.” 

Jarok stepped forward, hand raising to the weapon at his hip. Syd looked away and back at his console, eyes squeezed tight in hopes that the argument didn’t escalate. 

Syd heard the modulated voice to his side, feeling the close proximity in which he must be standing to the commander. “Do not test me Commander,” Jarok said, “You are but the highest ranking official on the smallest ranking ship, you are not a god here.”

“As you just said, I am the highest ranking official on this ship, and I will conduct my crew as such.” Vas said, stoic and unchanged. Syd began counting backwards from ten in his head to slow his heart rate. A long silence stretched through the bridge, the clicking on keyboards halting almost as if the entire crew sat, breath held, awaiting Jarok’s response. 

“Very well, Commander.” Jarok said finally. “Prove to me your merit in your rank by securing our prisoners.” 

He turned walking off the bridge. Syd let out his breath, returning to his work. Jarok lifted a hand to the door, opening it, before turning around. 

“However, Commander, if you fail again, we will have to revisit this hierarchy of yours.” Syd didn’t dare look back, and even if he had he wouldn’t have been able to see under Jarok Ren’s mask. However, Syd knew the smile Jarok displayed beneath his mask would be a smile Syd would never be able to forget. 

He looked up at the Commander, still standing at her post with no sign that the comment bothered her. She simply turned to face the windows. “Set course for Dandoran.” She said. “And Sublieutenant Renlah?” 

Syd stood nervously at the sound of his name, “Yes ma’am.” 

“Good work.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Tweek gon-kuk din!” The Gamorrean spit out, grabbing back the skewered meat from Rey’s hand. Rey looked back and forth between them in shock. Jessika would have been taken aback had she not grown up around the hoarding Gamorrean merchants. 

“Sorry.. I’m…” Rey stumbled upon her words before turning to Jessika, “Did I do something wrong?”

Jessika laughed. “Gamorreans don’t share, and they don’t trust people who haven’t paid.”

Rey scratched her head, turning to the hefty merchant, “I meant no harm, I sincerely apologize.” The merchant crossed his hands over his chest, snorting and spitting phlegm onto the ground. His jaw was set, the large tusk-like teeth jutting from his lower jaw, wrinkling his cheeks around them. 

Rey spun around, making sure only Jessika could see her, eyes wide open. Rescuing her, Jessika pushed Rey along, before throwing over her shoulder, “Noot thek gnorn!”

“What did you say?” Rey asked, as they pushed between people on the crowded street. 

The market of Myn Lief was more of an alleyway off the main street than a designated market. Smoke billowed out from street vendors grilling dishes of noodles and aynt wings. People pushed through one another, forgetting, or more likely not caring, to apologize. The Lower Markets, Jessika thought to herself with a bittersweet nostalgia. Jessika remembered running through the streets of the lower market with her friends as a child. In many ways, the Gamorrean vendor’s distrust could be associated to her and her friends. It wasn’t specifically their fault of course, but they’d snagged their fare share of gnaur-meat skewers, spiced aynt, and Jessika’s personal favorite, fried dewback talon. The memories of hiding in the dark nooks with her friends, gnawing away at their illicit snacks brought back a flow of deep melancholy emotions. 

“It was a Gamorrean goodbye, which, though it doesn’t exactly translate, would mean: ‘Don’t die a coward.’ I think.” Jessika scrunched her nose attempting to recall the cultural meaning behind the words. “It’s kind of saying that you hope they are remembered kindly after they die.” 

Jessika watched Rey chew on the words, absorbing each bit of cultural nuance she could. A spicy fragrance stung at Jessika’s nose as they passed a pepper vendor, mixing huge baskets of full rich Dandoran peppers in a pickling oil. The crowd pushed to the side as a woman on a swoopbike forced her way through. As Jessika was shoved into Rey she took Rey’s hand in her own. Rey interlocked her fingers around Jessika’s tighter than normal. 

Jessika stopped, turning amid the crowd to Rey, “Hey, are you ok?”

Rey looked around, as if trying to guage for herself how she felt. “I’m just not used to this many people.” 

Jessika looked around the crowd, contemplating, before pulling Rey’s hand in a dash. “Come on.” She yelled over her shoulder as if Rey weren't already being dragged along. They dodged between people, both laughing as they skipped through the tight crowd. Jessika watched the banners and signs written in a mix of Huttese, Gamorrese, Bocce, and Basic. Equally, a vast amount of different tongues called out in annoyance as the two women slipped between them. 

“Jess!” Rey yelled through the crowd in a laugh, trying to rush to catch up with her hand that Jessika refused to release. 

Jessika knew Rey couldn’t see her face, which allowed her the privacy to press her lips together hiding her smile. “No complaints, Saber girl, I’m the one doing this on a twisted ankle.” Her ankle really _did_ hurt. She’d been able to deal with it while on the Millennium Falcon, simply because there wasn’t much walking room, but now that they were out in the streets, walking along the shops, she felt the burn of her ankle nagging to rest. 

Finding an opening between two kiosks, Jessika slipped through, almost hitting an elderly woman who sneered at her in disgust. Nonetheless, Jessika successfully dodged out of the main market, Rey in tow, out into a back alley. The alley was fairly narrow, green overgrowth spreading up from the lesser-walked ground. The backs of the buildings were covered in a hodge-podge of rusted metal sheets. Jessika stopped, catching her breath. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re on three different hit lists now.” Rey said, laughing as she popped into the alley behind Jessika. She leaned back against the wall. Rey’s chest rose and fell as she caught her breath. 

Jessika spun around, slamming her own back against the wall. “You’re going to piss people off no matter how hard you try not to. Sometimes you just gotta let it happen.” 

Rey rolled, her side pressing against the wall as she faced Jessika. “Was it always this crowded?” 

Jessika closed her eyes, thinking back to her days bouncing from kiosk to kiosk with a long list of things to get and a limited time to do them in. “It used to be more crowded.” Jessika said. “This was mostly the food area too. Believe me, the salvage shops that I sent Luke and Chewie to are worse than this.”

“I’m glad I went with you then.” Rey said as her eyes danced around Jessika. 

“From the way you’re checking me out, I think there are other reasons you’re glad you went with me.”

Rey stood back from the wall. “I was not.” She said, though the red rising to her cheeks said otherwise. It had been a grueling two days since their late night kiss. Jessika had tried not to think too much about what it meant. Rey had made no secret of her fondness of Jessika, but that didn’t mean she wanted it to turn into anything. They’d had one night. One night could mean anything and all it was was a few kisses. Wonderful kisses. Jessika closed her eyes thinking about Rey running her hand through Jessika’s hair. 

“Jess?” Rey asked suddenly. 

Jessika’s eyes shot open. “What?” she said in more of a squeak than in words. _Shit, not smooth._

Rey laughed and stepped closer. In the distance two reptilian aynts flew down and squawked as they picked at some trash floating in a puddle. The soft murmur of the crowd on the other side of the building filled the rest of the air with white noise. Jessika was happy for that, for her heart beat so hard she was sure that Rey would hear it otherwise. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rey asked. 

Could she kiss her? Could Rey kiss Jessika? The question rolled around in Jessika’s head but she couldn’t understand it. She tried to comprehend why this girl who may very well be the best weapon the Resistance had, the savior of a new order, was asking Jessika, a novice pilot, if she could kiss her. 

“Are you seriously asking my permission?” Jessika said with a sly smile. 

Rey recoiled. “I don’t know, I just, it was just a thought I was having and I don’t know why i asked it just felt like a good time to as-”

“Rey,” Jessika cut her off, “you can always kiss me.” 

Rey stopped talking. Jessika could tell she was debating on her next course of action, fumbling over what to do in her mind. It was so cute that Jessika almost wanted to sit and watch, letting Rey fumble through whatever move she was building up the nerve to do. No, Jessika wasn’t that cruel.

She leaned forward and grabbed Rey by the waist. Rey looked to Jessika’s hand, unsure what was happening and then up. Right as her chin lifted, Jessika slipped in, lips pressing against Rey’s own. 

It was wonderful. Jessika was certain they had kissed before; she remembered vividly the pecks sprinkled with giggles in the Millennium Falcon cockpit. She remembered the taste of Rey’s lips, the warmth of her tongue, the rising nervousness she felt as their stomachs pressed together. The memory was vivid and real and yet, somehow this kiss felt like their first kiss. Jessika’s shoulders tingled, her stomach wrapped itself over and she felt a kick of adrenaline. All of the amazing sensations she felt the first time they kissed, repeated themselves. It felt wrong, it felt strange and yet in that drab alley, it felt right. 

They separated. “Shit.” Jessika exhaled. 

“Yep.” Rey said, more to herself than Jessika. “I’m definitely into you.” 

She was. The confidence Jessika felt lifted her above the high canopy of the Dandoran forests, high into the sky. With Rey, Jessika felt like she was flying. 

They looked into one another’s eyes, frozen in the moment. Each was lost in their unspoken feelings, conversations with themselves. A door opened down the way, and an elderly Gamorrean stumbled out in an apron, lugging a large bag of trash. He grunted as he pulled at the bag and lifted it into a large dumpster. Then, he turned and, pushing on one side of his stunted snout, shot snot out into the alley. 

Jessika turned to Rey who turned back, closing her eyes to erase the image she’d just seen. “We need a drink.” Jessika laughed. Rey said nothing, only nodding as if to beg Jessika to take her anywhere from here. 

They slipped back into the bustle of the street and after stopping at a few kiosks, found the right food for any prolonged journey. Jessika paid, and even went in for the extra charge to deliver the goods back to the Millennium Falcon. Besides her ankle pulsing under her, Jessika had plans to take Rey out for some drinks before they went back to the ship. 

\---

“Zyko Faan, you asshole.” Jessika said to the bartender. 

The man turned to face Jessika, eyes filled with a fury to fight. The Zabrak’s left eye twitched, the right clouded blue with blindness. As quickly as he turned, his expression receded upon recognizing her face. “Oh.” He said in a voice that sounded like gravel underfoot, “you again.” 

“Me again?” Jessika feigned offense. “Don’t pretend I’m not your favorite patron.” 

“Were.” Zyko corrected. “You haven’t been here in years, which means you’re not spending money in my cantina, which means I’m out that money, which means you’re out a friend.” 

“Cut the shit.” Jessika said over the loud music. A band played in the corner, not one Jessika recognized, though that said nothing as their awful brand of so-called music wouldn’t have been memorable. Zyko’s Cantina was fairly small, yet the close quarters made it feel constantly busy. Years prior, Jessika would have recognized the majority of the patrons, however now, she only vaguely remembered seeing a couple of their faces. 

“You never had a sense of humor.” Zyko gruffed. 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “I had a damn good sense of humor, you just confused being an asshole with being funny.” 

“Tell me your drink so I can get out of this conversation.” Zyko said, with what Jessika almost could make out as the beginnings of a smile. 

“I’ll be having two actually.” Jessika said gesturing to the table where Rey sat. “Get me a Tihaar Sour and a, uh, Meiloorun Cider.” 

“Meiloorun Cider?” Zyko said with a cocked eyebrow. “A little weak for you, don’t you think?”

“It’s not for me, and I don’t think she drinks much, so I’d rather her take it easy.” 

“She still won’t be drinking much if she’s drinking a Meiloorun Cider.” Zyko laughed as he turned over glasses to make the drinks. 

Jessika turned and looked at Rey who looked back and smiled. Even through the haze and dimly-lit room, Rey looked more beautiful than ever. Jessika was falling hard. Something about being home tore down the walls around her, allowing her to feel for someone again in ways she hadn’t felt since she sat in this very cantina. 

“What finally got you back here?” Zyko cut into her thoughts. 

Jessika turned back around, right as he put down the second drink for her. She pulled out some credits for him. “We’re not here long, just stopping through on the way.” 

“Ah,” Zyko mused, “didn’t think I’d ever see you again. When you didn’t come back when your mom passed away, I remember thinking out loud, _that’s the last you see of Jessika Pava._ Yet, here you are, in my cantina, scaring away the other customers with your terrible attitude.”

Jessika turned around grabbing the drinks. “Yeah.” She said. “Weird how things work.” 

She turned around and forced a smile at Rey as she walked across the room. Sitting the glasses down she took her seat. Her fingers absently tapped on the glass in front of her. 

“You okay?” Rey asked. 

Jessika shook out of her thoughts. “Yeah, yeah.” Jessika lied. She tried to bury the emotions deep within her, covering them with layer upon layer of regret. She tried to force a smile again, thinking about running through the crowd with Rey, pulling Rey behind her. She thought about kissing her, first in the cockpit, and then in the alley. She thought about holding her hand as they walked through her birthplace, showing the entire city off. She thought about all the happiest moments of recent memory and none of them did the trick. None of them cured her. Jessika Pava’s mom had died, and Jessika hadn’t even known. 

“Jess?” Rey prodded. 

Jessika picked up her cocktail, a strong Mandalorian concoction, and shot back the entire drink. With each gulp, her throat burned a hotter fire. None as hot as the burn of her breath rising through her raw throat as she exhaled, slamming the empty glass down. 

“I’m fine,” She assured with a smile, “just got caught in old memories is all.”

Rey reached out her hand, placing it on Jessika’s own. Rey’s thumb lightly rubbed across the top. Rey was there, and Jessika knew she should talk to her, let her know what was going on, but it wasn’t Rey’s responsibility. They weren’t dating, they were two people goofing around, having a fling. She cared for Rey, more than she wanted to care for Rey, but that didn’t mean Rey owed her anything. No, Jessika would not be a burden on her, using Rey as a therapist to all her deepest regrets. 

“Thanks for spending the day with me.” Jessika said. “Dandoran isn’t the most exciting planet in the Outer Rim, but I appreciate you playing along.”

Rey scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Jess, Dandoran is beautiful. You have giant trees in the middle of a city, people everywhere and the smells.”

Jessika blushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry about the smell.”

“No,” Rey reassured, “It’s wonderful. Everything is new, and fresh and different. There are so many different types of people, types of species. The way you easily talked to that green guy with the weird flat nose.”

Jessika giggled. Authentic and organic, it felt good to laugh. “The merchant? He was a Gamorrean. We have a lot of them here, due to our sort of closeness to Gamorr. They look tough but most of them are actually fairly gentle.” 

“Well, you knew what to do, and you were quick. I don’t know, it’s just cool seeing how much you fit in here.” Jessika knew Rey meant it as a compliment, yet it still felt strange to hear it worded as such. To Jessika, being from Dandoran had always been seen as an insult, as something to be ashamed of. If anyone had told her she fit in perfectly with Dandoran she’d burn with anger. Rey said it in a way that insinuated wonder and awe, as if Dandoran were something to be proud of instead of the dung-pile of illicit gang activity she’d grown up seeing it as. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jessika said with a knowing smile. 

“Jess,” Rey said, mimicking Jessika’s speech pattern, “you can always kiss me.” 

Jessika rolled her eyes and leaned across the table. For the second time that day, she felt Rey’s lips against hers. They weren't alone, and she had no intention of making out in the middle of a cantina with a table between them, but still it was hard to pull away. When finally she gave way, she sat in her seat, pain almost buried. Except the happiness she felt about Rey dug deep into her guilt. She shouldn’t be happy. She was a terrible daughter, and no amount of Rey’s encouraging smiles and flirtatious giggles could change that. 

Rey sipped from her drink, watching the other patrons with amazement. Jessika looked at those eyes, seeing her experience these things for the first time. Of all the people in her life, Rey was the only one she’d shown Dandoran too, and the only one she had ever felt deserved it. Jessika slipped her fingers into Rey’s, interlocking them as she stared in her eyes, ready to kiss her once more. 

“So the pilot returns.” A voice said behind her. Jessika didn’t need to turn, she didn’t need to see her to know who it was. She’d memorized every cadence of her voice, every nuance. She’s lived with the regret of what she’d done for years, playing over in her mind the last words they said to one another. 

Jessika stood up, and turned to face her. “Hello, Gida.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hello, Pava.” Gida said. 

Jessika balled her fist up, hiding her sweaty palms. Telling herself to breathe, Jessika forced her chin up. There were many reasons Jessika had kept her distance from Dandoran since joining the Resistance. However, all of them were lies. The only reason she’d kept her distance is that she knew she couldn’t face Gida. Jessika had built a life with Gida. In the dark pits of Jessika’s upbringing, Gida was the only thing that had made Jessika feel full, feel alive. She was the only thing that made Jessika able to survive the day-to-day. It wasn’t enough. Gida was the best thing in a dark part of Jessika’s life but in the end Jessika didn’t owe her anything for that. For months after leaving, Jessika beat herself up for what she did to Gida, for leaving her. She hadn’t stopped loving Gida, she had just made the decision to start loving herself. 

The two of them stood, silent. Jessika locked eyes with Gida, each determining their next move.

“Welcome home.” Gida smiled before pulling Jessika into a warm hug. 

Jessika dropped her shoulders, feeling relief. “You always loved to watch me squirm.” 

“It’s not hard,” Gida laughed, “you always think of the worst-case scenario.” 

Jessika brushed back errant strands of her hair, begging her heart to calm in her chest. She turned and gestured to Rey. “Gida, this is Rey, Rey, this is Gida.” 

Rey smiled, warm and welcoming, with no sign of discomfort. Jessika wondered if she’d figured out the connection yet. 

Gida dipped her head to Rey. “I’m the crazy ex-girlfriend that I’m sure you’ve heard so much about.” 

Jessika winced. Rey had definitely figured out the connection. 

“Nothing like that,” Rey said, “Jess has only had good things to say about you.” She smiled. Lying. Jessika hadn’t spoken to Rey at all about Gida, about the possibility of running into her here. Mostly because Jessika still wasn’t sure what Rey and her even were. Everything felt like it was crumbling around her. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Gida said, “but I appreciate the words.” Gida leaned forward so only Jessika could hear her. “She’s cute.” She whispered. 

Jessika blushed. 

Gida leaned back laughing at Jessika’s reaction, before turning to Rey. “Shit, you’ve got her good.” Gida slapped a hand onto Jessika’s back, harder than was entirely necessary. “Sit, Jess.” 

Jessika pulled out her chair, mouthing the words “I’m sorry.” to Rey as she slipped into her seat. 

Gida pulled a nearby chair over to their table, while yelling over her shoulder. “Zyko, get off your ass and bring us a round, on me.” Gida looked at the table, gauging their order. “Don’t bring any of this terrible swil they mistakenly ordered, I want three Rodian Spices!” 

“Get your own drinks.” Zyko growled as he grabbed the glasses. 

“Gladly,” Gida smiled, “if it means replacing your cranky ass, I’ll gladly get my own drinks.” 

Zyko threw his hands up. “I’m spitting in your drink, Gida.”

“Ah, good,” Gida yelled, “I was beginning to worry this place got too classy.” 

Gida laughed while sitting down. “Don’t worry,” She said towards Rey, “I’ve only caught him spitting in a drink twice, and neither were mine.”

“Gida.” Jessika leveled before turning to Rey. “Zyko’s harmless. Don’t worry.” 

“I wasn’t worrying.” Rey insisted.

Jessika smiled, touching Rey’s shin under the table with the toe of her boot. Rey looked up, tilting her head as she returned the smile. Even Gida couldn’t spoil the day they’d just had. 

Zyko slammed their drinks on the table, causing some to splash out. Rey jumped back. Jessika rolled her eyes. 

“All of that is coming out of your tip!” Gida shot to Zyko. 

“You tip terribly anyways, Gida.” Zyko scoffed. 

“Well, expect worse-than-terrible, Zyko. Expect downright awful!” 

Zyko didn’t even wait to hear Gida’s response. By the time she’d finished, he was already back behind his bar counter helping a couple of human patrons. The cantina had filled with more people since they’d first walked in. A Rodian couple sat in a dark corner laughing, a dark-skinned human yelled loudly at the Pazaak table, winning his hand to the dismay of a grumpy Gamorrean. In a dark corner a Querren stood, surveying the room. Something about him sent chills up Jessika’s spine. 

“So, what brings you to Dandoran?” Gida asked. 

Rey started “We’re hiding out.”

“She means,” Jessika cut in, “we’re laying low, on leave, for a while.” 

Gida eyed Jessika suspiciously. “Listen, I don’t need to know all the details. Dandoran welcomes all,” Gida gestured to herself, “even the shady ones.” 

“It’s not like that,” Jessika said, “we were just in the area and thought it might be fun to stop by for a couple cycles.”

“Pava,” Gida sighed, “you’ve never come back all these years and you’re asking me to believe you’re here because it was a spontaneous, fun idea?”

“I begged her to come.” Rey cut in. “Like she said, we were in the area and I wanted to see where she was from. She wouldn’t have it but I was very persistent.” 

“I bet you were.” Gida mused. 

Jessika furrowed her eyebrows. “Gida.” 

Gida took a long swig of her Rodian Spiced Liquor. “I don’t buy it. You say you were in the area, but Dandoran isn’t in the area of anything.”

“Gida, you know I can’t tell you.” 

“Yeah, top secret. You know, with what happened to the New Republic, I’m not even sure who you’re working for these days.” 

Jessika stiffened. “We’re working for the same people, we just have something bigger to fight for.” 

Gida raised her glass. “To whomever is in power this week, I guess.” She threw back the rest of her drink. “Doesn’t much matter. As long as Dandoran is left alone, I don’t really care who runs the damn galaxy. I’d rather deal with a stinkin’ Hutt than a bureaucrat.”

Gida hadn’t changed at all. She’d always had a problem with authority, especially authority that she couldn’t easily manipulate. Jessika eyed Gida’s long lekku, remembering the nights where they lay, naked, sharing secrets. Part of her missed it, yearning to have some of it back. However, as Jessika looked at Gida and Rey, she realized just how different she was back then. Jessika needed someone to find her identity, to define who she was. She loved Gida, there was no denying that, but if she was honest, she was more in love with how being with Gida felt, than Gida herself. 

The cantina suddenly shook, a loud howl blaring outside. The entire crowd hushed as they looked up, following the howl as it passed over the roof. 

“Shit.” Jessika said, spinning in her chair and running for the door. The humid air hit her face as the door opened. Jessika looked up to see a large shuttle passing over-head, flanked by a squad of TIE fighters. 

Rey came through the door. “We gotta go.” she said after one look at the ships overhead. 

“If you’re in the hangar, you’re not going anywhere.” Gida cut in behind them. “They’ll have locked that down before flying in.”

“Gida,” Jessika said, “it was great catching up, but we need to meet up with our crew and get the hell off of Dandoran.” 

“I agree,” Gida said, “but you’re not going anywhere that way. I can smuggle you off world, but you’re going to have to lay low for a while.”

Jessika looked to Rey for advice. Rey shrugged, unsure if she could trust Gida. “If we can’t go back,” Rey said, “we need to get out of sight.”

 _Shit,_ Jessika thought, weighing the options. “Gida, trying to smuggle us off world could get you in a lot of trouble.” 

“You’ve been away from Dandoran too long, Pava.” Gida said with a sly smile. “I operate best under the threat of getting in trouble.” 

\---

The glowing green of the planet outside the windows mesmerized Syd Renlah. Most of his time in service was spent in the empty void of space. Sure, stars were beautiful, however the little white dots lost their splendor after about the three-hundredth day. Syd had never been to Dandoran, or rather any Outer Rim planet. 

“Report.” Commander Vas said to a Lieutenant on Syd’s left. 

“We’ve locked down all hangars in the city of Myn Lief,” the Lieutenant said, “as well as a regional air patrol to catch anyone trying to lift off from a hidden hangar. All of your plans are in place and ready for your word.” 

“Good.” Vas said, walking closer to the window. “Sublieutenant Renlah, what is the status of our sleeper agents in the area?” 

Syd held his breath. “Um..” he pushed out. “I mean, ma’am, our Querren agent last reported seeing our target in a local cantina, but lost them shortly after. We’re in contact with a few bounty hunters on the surface who know the region better. I will notify you as soon as I get word from one of them.” 

Vas stood quietly. “I want updates every fifteen minutes, Renlah, we will not let them slip through our hands.” 

Syd gulped. “Yes, ma’am.” 

\---

The dimly lit room had a ceiling that hung about a foot too low. It had obviously not been built for human occupants. Gida had quickly led Rey and Jessika from the cantina through back-alleys. Even Jessika, a Myn Lief native, had gotten turned around in all of the twists and turns. She thought they were on the eastern rim. The lower income tenants lived on the eastern rim which connected to a series of grottos in the hills. Perfect for hiding illicit substances from patrols. The caves were near impossible to police, and surrounding them with shacks and small houses meant that they couldn’t be patrolled in secret. It was the center of many of Myn Lief’s smuggling operations. 

Of course, Jessika wasn’t certain that that’s where they even were. It seemed like a good place for a safehouse to be, but with the twists and turns of the alleys, they could be on the north western side of the city and Jessika wouldn be none the wiser. 

“How long do you think we’ll be locked in here?” Rey asked. 

Jessika shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t know. Gida said she’d try to find Luke and Chewie, but beyond that, setting up a ship to smuggle us off planet would take a while. It all depends on how much the First Order blockades the planet.” 

Rey sat quietly. “Gida’s very pretty.” She said absently. 

“Yes she is.” Jessika said unapologetically. “She was very important to me for a time.” 

Jessika watched as Rey sat, contemplating. Jessika leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from Rey’s face. “Hey.” Jessika said, Rey looking up. “I broke it off with her. I ended things, and I don’t regret it.” 

“Why’d you break things off?” Rey asked. 

Jessika leaned back, head against the wall. A small ray of light cut through the window, dust dancing with the light. Jessika closed her eyes, traveling back in time to a different Dandoran, a different Jessika, a Jessika in love with a snarky older Twi’lek. 

“I loved flying more.” 

Rey looked up, confused. 

“I didn’t realize it until Gida herself told me. We were together for a while, but I was just a teenager, maybe seventeen, and she was twenty. She seemed to know the world, and that enticed me. By the time I was old enough to enroll in the academy, you could tell she knew I’d leave. In the end, I think Gida thought my dream was just that, a dream. She thought eventually I’d give it up, and choose her.” 

Rey nodded along, “But you didn’t.” 

“No, no I didn’t” Jessika confirmed. 

“I’m sorry about that, it must have been hard for you to have to choose.” Rey put her hand on Jessika’s, thumb lightly rubbing the top of her hand. 

Jessika opened her eyes and looked over at Rey. “It really should have been. I look back on the last few years, and I see all the people I’ve lost, and the hardship I’ve gone through to get where I’m at. I’ve made friends, and I’ve lost them. I’ve had close calls with my own life. So much of the last five years has been painful. Yet, even knowing how hard it’s been, I’d choose this life every time.”

Rey scooted closer to Jessika. “Tell me about them, tell me about your friends.” 

Jessika felt the sea of emotion crashing waves against her insides. She stood back from that beach, afraid to go in, afraid to feel the shock of the cold water. She took a breath, and waded in. “Ello was one of the first pilots who respected me as a peer.” Jessika paused. “Everyone else brushed me off like gutter trash. I was an Outer Rim nobody. They forget that during the Galactic Civil war it was Outer Rim nobodies who took down the Death Star. Ello didn’t forget that. He used to give me a pat on the back and tell me I flew too safe.” Tears welled in Jessika’s eyes.

“He seems like a good friend.”

“At first I thought he had a crush on me. I mean, I was so used to being spit on, that the only explanation I could think of was that he was into me. I was so nervous to tell him I was gay, but he laughed. He said he wasn’t much into humans anyway.”

Rey smiled. “I’m glad it didn’t mess things up.” 

“I was furious.” Jessika laughed. “I didn’t want him to be into me, but I was offended, as a human, that the thought had never at least crossed his mind, simply because I wasn’t an Abednedo! What a speciesest prick, right?” 

Rey laughed. 

“Anyway,” Jessika continued, wiping away the tears. “After the battle of Starkiller Base, I just didn’t know what to do. I’d lost the one person who truly had my back. When it came down to it, I didn’t cover him.” Jessika felt the sting in her sternum, the warmth traveling down her back. She sniffled, leaning her head on Rey’s shoulder. 

“I had a friend get hurt because of me.” Rey said. “He just ran out there to protect me. I don’t understand why, I don’t know what I did, but he put himself in danger, and now he’s in a coma, and I’m terrified of going back, of seeing him.” 

Jessika squeezed closer, wrapping her arm around Rey. “You’re amazing Rey. I’m not surprised people put themselves between you and danger.”

Rey sat quietly. Jessika felt her press her lips against the top of Jessika’s head. Warmth spread across the depressing chill that had taken over Jessika’s body. 

“I’ll always put myself between you and danger.” Rey said finally. 

Jessika pulled back, locking eyes with Rey, “My mom’s dead.” Jessika said. It was terrible timing. Rey had just put herself out there, opened up, and Jessika shut it down. She knew it was bad, she knew it was uncouth, and yet it felt so good to tell someone. 

“What?” Rey said, all concern and no offense. 

“I’m sorry.” Jessika said. “Zyko told me at the cantina. She died a little over a year ago and I didn’t even know.” 

“Jess.” Rey said, searching for words. 

“I wasn’t even here, I was out living my dream, while my mom was in pain.” The tears raced down Jessika’s cheeks. 

Rey used her thumb to wipe away a tear, one of many. “Jessika, you are not only an amazing person, but an amazing pilot. You sacrificed your life here so that you could make sure that Dandoran was untouched by the First Order. I didn’t know your mother, but I know she had to have been proud.”

“She’d have been more proud if I’d become a spice runner for the Hutts.” Jessika insisted. 

“Maybe,” Rey agreed, “but would you have been proud of yourself then?”

“No.” 

Rey leaned forward and kissed Jessika. “I’m proud of you.” Rey said. 

Jessika pressed her lips together, vision blurring. “You forgot to ask if you could kiss me.” She smiled through tears. 

“You’re right.” Rey rolled her eyes and leaned forward and kissed Jessika again. “I didn’t ask that time either.” 

Jessika looked into Rey’s eyes and saw an honesty she’d never seen before. Rey felt a certainty about Jessika. She could tell. She could see in Rey’s eyes that there were no longer questions or doubts about how she felt about Jessika. Rey was into her in a deep emotional way that should scare Jessika. There was this intensity in the air around them. 

“You’re honestly into me.” Jessika said, incredulous. 

Rey smiled, and leaning forward slowly pressed her lips against Jessika’s, lightly biting at Jessika’s lower lip. She pulled away, goofy smile spread across her face. “I’m really, really into you.” she affirmed. 

Jessika inched closer, eyeing Rey’s lips. Her hand slipped to Rey’s waist, pulling her hips closer. She inhaled sharply as their lips touched once more, each time feeling like it was its own separate first kiss. Rey pushed forward, rolling Jessika around, back against the wall. Jessika pulled at her tunic. Rey sat in Jessika’s lap, hips rocking against Jessika’s thigh as she clawed at her clothes. Jessika felt the warmth from between Rey’s legs as she pushed into Jessika’s leg. Jessika pushed back against Rey, a slight moan rising from deep within Rey’s chest. 

Rey pulled back, breathing heavy. They both looked at one another. Jessika smiled.

Rey blushed, or at least her already flush cheeks reddened more. “Does that mean..” Rey trailed off. 

“It means, yes.” Jessika said. 

Rey leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Jessika’s, noses touching. Rey smiled as she began to rock her hips once more. Jessika slipped her hands up Rey’s thighs, around to the small of her back. She pulled Rey in closer, encouraging her. Rey leaned forward and opening her mouth let her tongue slide into Jessika’s. 

Jessika couldn’t believe what was happening. Her feelings for Rey had felt like such a juvenile crush just days ago, but with each rising moment she felt them blend, felt their entities collide. Jessika felt the ground beneath her leave as she climbed into the sky. 

Rey slid down Jessika’s neck, trailing kisses as she pulled Jessika’s jacket off her shoulders. Jessika sat up, pulling her jacket off completely. Rey’s hands sliding under her tank top, sliding up her back. Jessika arched her back at the touch. Rey eagerly pulled at Jessika’s shirt. 

Jessika smiled, “Hold on.” 

Rey sat back as Jessika pulled off her shirt. Rey bit at her own lip. Jessika pushed Rey back onto her back, kissing her. Locking her fingers around Rey’s pants she began to slide them off. 

“I’ve never…” Rey whispered.

“I know.” Jessika encouraged, continuing to slide her pants down. Rey looked away in embarrassment as Jessika revealed her mound. Jessika pulled her pants free and leaned forward, planting kisses up Rey’s thigh. Rey squirmed, uneasy. Jessika kissed higher, and Rey’s squirms slowed, her hips lifting to meet Jessika’s kiss. Rey’s scent reached Jessika, a scent that drove her on. She controlled her desire, laying one kiss between Rey’s legs, her hips rising, begging Jessika. Jessika felt the clouds part, spinning into a barrel roll. 

Rey pulled lightly at Jessika’s hair, craving her. After the one kiss, Jessika rose up Rey’s body, meeting her lips. Rey pushed into Jessika as she kissed her deeply. Kicking her boots off, Jessika began pulling at her own pants. Rey clawed at them herself. 

They separated, both of them flying at one another before splitting off into the sky. 

Jessika finished pulling off her pants as Rey slipped her boots and top off. For a brief second they sat in silence, looking at each other’s naked bodies. Rey breathed heavily, though Jessika had trouble hearing it over the loud beating in her ears. 

Simultaneously, they met in the middle. Jessika slipped her tongue into Rey’s mouth, her hand pulling their hips together. Rey moaned, falling back against the ground. Jessika fell with her, kissing her along the way. Laying down, Jessika slid her hand down Rey’s body, across her belly button, sliding down. Rey’s pubic hair was already wet as Jessika’s hand slid over it. She toyed with Rey’s lower lips, sliding her middle finger up and down them, very slowly parting them. 

Rey bucked her hip once more, eye brow furrowing. “Please.” Rey whispered. 

Jessika smiled. Slowly her finger slid between Rey’s folds, rising from the bottom of her vagina to the top, opening her lips and finding Rey’s button. As soon as she touched it, Rey gasped. Jessika lightly spun circles around Rey’s clit, softly toying with it. Rey’s breath became shallow as one hand clawed at Jessika’s back, the other flat on the ground as if bracing herself. 

Rey kissed her. She kissed her in a way Jessika had never been kissed before. Rey pulled Jessika closer, hips rocking to the rhythm of Jessika’s finger. Kissing her, Jessika slid her fingers down, entering Rey with two of them. As she slid her fingers in and out, Rey bit into Jessika’s bottom lip, harder than she probably intended. Jessika pulled away, Rey’s face almost expressionless, like she didn’t know what to feel, or even how to show what she was feeling. 

“I want to taste you.” Rey said through shaky breath.

Jessika felt her body react instantly, a warm tingle building between her own legs. Rey pushed Jessika back, laying her down. She kissed down her neck, trailing her lips across her collarbone. Then, Rey took Jessika’s nipple into her mouth. Jessika closed her eyes, feeling Rey’s warm mouth against her body. 

Rey continued to slide down Jessika’s body, kissing her softly. Jessika bit her lip as Rey got to her hip. Rey suddenly slipped a finger in between Jessika’s lower lips, causing Jessika to unexpectedly moan. As she bucked her hips up, spreading her legs wider, she felt Rey’s tongue part her lips. They flew at one another, both in a collision course, neither caring. They watched as they came closer and closer. 

Jessika stopped breathing. 

Rey’s tongue began to draw circles around Jessika’s clit as her finger slid in and out of Jessika. Rey was so inexperienced, so new. It didn’t matter. Jessika tried to clear her mind, asking herself how this happened, how she could fall this hard. More importantly, she asked how someone could feel the same. Rey’s tongue flicked at Jessika, rising in speed. Jessika clawed at the floor, straightening her legs as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body. She expected Rey to stop, to taste her and move on, but what Rey lacked in experience she made up in determination. Jessika felt it coming, she felt her body tense, and pulse. Her toes opened, stretching out as it hit her. She pulled at Rey’s hair. Rey’s finger pushed deeper, her tongue went faster. Jessika squirmed. She couldn’t take it. It felt too much. Every muscle tightened. She gasped. 

It hit her all at once. 

The engine stalled, and for a second it was just Jessika, hanging in the air. Silence. Cold rushed through her body immediately followed by heat. She let go, succumbing to it. It pulsed again and again, Rey never stopping. The pulses beat harder and harder. She tried to breathe, she tried to think. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

Jessika dropped her body, tension relaxing. She breathed heavily and Rey slipped up her body, resting her head on Jessika’s chest. Rey’s head rose and fell with each deep breath Jessika took. Rey’s finger traced circles absently across Jessika’s stomach. They lay in silence. Jessika wanted to say something, to thank Rey. She just didn’t know what to say. Both of them had flown across the clouds, spinning and rising, gliding and swooping. For the first time Jessika imagined herself flying with someone. For the first time Jessika didn’t imagine herself alone. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Rey whispered, facing away. 

Jessika ran her hand down Rey’s back. “You can’t get rid of me, Saber Girl. Wherever you fly I’ll be with you. I promise.” 

For a moment there was only silence. “I like that,” Rey said, looking up from Jessika’s chest, “you’ll always be on my wing.” 

Jessika leaned back and closed her eyes. She was going to do everything in her power to keep that promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Light filled the room in a flash. Jessika cracked open her tired eyes. Thunder crashed. Jessika propped herself up on her elbow, the sound of heavy rain pouring outside the window of the under-sized hovel they had called home. Another Dandoran morning monsoon. The light outside was dim, sun still barely over the horizon. 

“There’s so much,” Rey said beside her.

“You’re up?” Jessika asked. 

Rey turned, a smile on her face. “Of course I’m up, I’ve been up for an hour. It’s raining so hard out there. It’s amazing.” 

Jessika’s heart warmed within her chest. Rey had never been through a Dandoran rain storm, she’d never seen the city streets flood only to wash away by mid-day. This was all new to her. Rey slipped out of the bed, walking to the window. The dim light from the window silhouetted her body. As Jessika looked through the dark room at Rey’s still naked body, she tried to grasp the previous night. 

Laying her head back against the bed she thought of exploring Rey’s body, exploring her soul. They’d laid together on the hard pallet on the floor, whispering stories of childhood. Rey talked. She talked more than Jessika had ever heard. She told stories about growing up in the desert, the people she’d met - who was kind and who to avoid. Rey had a memoir’s worth of stories and told each with an excitement, as if she’d never told anyone else. 

Sure, Jessika told her own stories, though not as grand. They consisted of the trouble she’d often got herself into, or different Dandoran customs that were hard for her to shake once she’d joined the resistance. Jessika wasn’t exactly sure when they’d finally fallen asleep, only that Rey had been the first to pass out. Jessika had looked down as Rey’s head rose and fell with each breath Jessika took. She’d played with the loops of her hair, trying in futile attempt to make herself accept that this was real and not a dream. By the time Jessika had fallen asleep herself, she had almost convinced herself. 

Jessika turned once more, looking at Rey’s silhouette. Her arms curled into her body, covering herself while trying to keep warm. Jessika smiled, rolling her eyes. Sitting up on the bed, if she could call it even that, she rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She reached over and grabbed her pants, slipping them on. Grabbing her tank top and jacket she started to walk over to Rey. 

“Are you going to sit here all morning?” Jessika asked playfully as she finished slipping her tanktop on. 

Rey looked back, as if surprised that Jessika was in the room. “It’s just so much rain.” 

Jessika walked behind Rey and wrapped her in the jacket she’d grabbed in the market the day before. Rey grabbed the sides, clenching them tight to her chest. Jessika pushed up on her toes slightly as she wrapped her arms around Rey from behind, resting her head on Rey’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to see this every morning?” Jessika asked. 

“Every morning?” Rey sounded confused. “What?” 

Jessika blushed, burying her head into Rey’s neck. “I mean like live here, away from it all.” 

“Just ignore the galaxy - the fighting and the people who need us?”

It was a stupid idea. Jessika felt embarrassed for bringing it up. “Well, no,” Jessika said, saving face. There was a long silence. The rain hit the frame of the open window, small splashes of water collecting in a puddle on the floor. Outside large palm leaves blocked the view, water sliding down them as they dipped lower with each drop. Lightning struck in the distance causing Rey to jump back when the thunder followed. 

“Would you watch it with me?” Rey asked. 

Jessika held her closer. “I’m right here as long as you want me.” 

Rey turned to face Jessika, wearing only a coat wrapped around her shoulders. “I mean every morning. Would you watch it with me every morning, even after you stop finding my wonderment cute?” 

Jessika felt a strange ping of sadness. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but something about the way Rey had worded the question felt entirely tragic. 

“Every morning,” Jessika said with a reassuring smile. 

Rey leaned up and kissed her lips. “I wish we could.” 

“I know.” Jessika said, looking up in thought at the rain. “We’re wrapped up now. To run away - knowing all we know - it’s different when you know what’s at stake.” 

“But we had today,” Rey offered. 

Jessika nodded, “I wouldn’t spend this morning with anyone else.” 

Rey finally broke off from the window long enough to get dressed. For the first time Jessika saw Rey with her hair down. It was only brief, she let it down to brush out the knots with her fingers before wrapping it back up in three knots. 

“Do you do that every day?” 

“Do what?” Rey questioned. “My hair? Yeah, I guess. I’ve never really done anything different. It’s been like this for as long as I can remember and it keeps it out of my face, so it just, works.” 

Jessika scratched at her own hair, which desperately needed to be washed. “I’d always worn mine down before I went into the academy. I used to hate wearing it up, but it was regulation. I still take it down whenever I can.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by another crash of thunder outside. Brighter light poured through the window as the sun began to rise, cutting through the morning clouds. 

The door burst open. Jessika jumped up, standing between the door and Rey. Gida came through with two men following behind. The one on Jessika’s right showed every year of his age, face pocked with wrinkles and small scars. The one to Jessika’s left seemed barely old enough to hold the firearm he wielded. 

“We gotta go,” Gida said without a greeting. 

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Jessika joked. 

“Stormtroopers are going house to house and word is they’ve got sleeper agents everywhere looking for you two. Listen, I don’t know what shit you’ve gotten into, Jess, but smuggling you out is going to be harder every hour we wait. I can sit here explaining why we’ve gotta go, or you can trust me.” 

Jessika looked towards Rey who seemed to agree. “Let’s get out of here,” Jessika said as she grabbed her jacket. 

Rey didn’t seem to love the rain quite as much once she was having to walk through it. They ran through puddles splashing large waves of light brown water with each step. The two armed guards, or at least Jessika hoped they were guards, headed up the rear and Gida led. As they ducked around corners Jessika confirmed they were on the east side. She could see the hills close by. Perhaps Gida knew of a shuttle hidden away in a cave. 

“I’ve never seen this many stormtroopers on Dandoran,” Gida said over her shoulder as they ducked under a low-hanging awning. 

“I don’t think I ever saw one,” Jessika joked. “Unless they were deserters.” 

Jessika felt Rey’s hand slipping in hers. She turned around and gave Rey a reassuring smile. Water dripped down Rey’s face, her three knots flat against the back of her head from the rain. She looked utterly miserable, in such a way that Jessika couldn’t help but find adorable. 

“Shit! Down, down!” Gida hissed. 

Jessika and Rey ducked close to a wall. “Where are we headed?” Jessika whispered. 

Gida held a hand up. After a few moments she turned, “We had a ship lined up, but it was going to be very risky. I worked a couple of deals with some people who owed me a favor for a more secure flight out of here.”

“These people who owe you some favors,” Jessika said, “they’re not the type that can easily be bought off, are they?” 

“No, you’ll be fine.” 

“Listen,” Jessika said, lowering her voice so Rey couldn’t hear, “if something happens, we need to get her out of here. She’s more important than me. She’s the priority, got it?” 

Gida rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to rub her in my face, you know? I’ve been pretty cool about all of this.”

Jessika paused, trying to formulate the right response. “Gida, it’s not like that. She’s my mission, and her safety is my priority. I wasn’t trying to-”

“I know,” Gida cut in, “I know you weren’t.” 

The last words Gida had said to Jessika before she’d left for the Academy rang through her head. Jessika didn’t regret the decision, it was the best thing for her. However, she hated the hurt it caused Gida. Had she been just a little bit older, a little more mature, she might have simply talked it out with Gida. It wouldn’t have been any less painful, but they wouldn’t have left things so open and raw. 

Gida waved them on and rounded a corner. They faced an open square. There wasn’t anywhere to hide in the opening of buildings, so they’d have to run across it quickly. The rain could cover the sound they made, but they couldn’t hope to be hidden by the rain fall. The stormtroopers would have helmets to keep the rain out of their faces, allowing them to be less distracted. 

They sat silently, watching the square. Finally from behind Jessika, Rey spoke up. “Go, now.” 

“What?” Gida asked. 

“Just trust me.”. 

Gida looked to Jessika, who nodded and then bolted across the square. Gida and Rey quickly followed. The armed mercenaries weren’t far behind. The five of them slipped into a deserted building on the other side, finally out of the rain.

Water dripped from their clothes onto the dry floor. The building was abandoned and smelled of stale mildew. Jessika rubbed her hand down her face to wipe the water off and quickly flipped her hair back to tie it up. She leaned over, wringing out water from her newly fashioned pony tail. Rey sat quietly, looking down at the floor. She wasn’t normally this quiet. Perhaps the rain and running was too much. 

Jessika tapped her shoulder. “Hey,” she ventured, Rey looking up, “what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know.” Rey said. “I just feel weird. It’s like a headache or something?” 

Jessika scrunched her lips to the side of her face, thinking. “The pressure changes with rapid weather changes here might be getting to you.” 

Rey nodded. “Maybe. It is really sticky.”

Jessika laughed silently. “That Dandoran humidity, it’ll kill you.” 

“More than the humidity will kill you two if you don’t stop flirting while we’re trying to sneak out of here,” Gida cut in. 

Jessika turned to Rey, so Gida couldn’t see, and made a face in response.

“We’re not far,” Gida began to break it down, “we’ve got a few more blocks. Larkin can take up the west way and S’an will take the East. We’ll make sure we’re in the clear and then move you guys out.”

Jessika tried to catch any reaction to the names so she could figure out who was who, but neither made known when their name was said. Jessika was afraid that they’d have to be “Old Grizzle Face” and “Mini-Merc” in any future story she told about this to the other pilots. 

Gida motioned them to move, the two guards bolting ahead to scout out the routes while Gida, Jessika and Rey snuck through the building at a slower pace. 

“Gida,” Jessika whispered. 

“What, Pava? Can’t you see I’m trying to save your ass?” 

Jessika pushed down her annoyance. “I was just going to thank you. You’re risking a lot by getting us out of here. I’m just really grateful to have you back in my life.” 

Gida turned without a word and moved on towards the door. Jessika squinted her eyes trying to figure out why she’d just gotten the cold shoulder. 

Suddenly Gida turned around, “I don’t know how you do it. You’re the only person I know who can worship someone while still making them feel terrible about who they are.” 

Jessika raised her hands infront of her. “Gida, I wasn’t insinuating anything. I just meant you’re a good friend.” 

Gida scoffed, “I’m a swindler and a scoundrel, and you’re damn right I’m risking a lot for this. I just hope you understand what I’m risking, and why.” 

Jessika smiled. “I get it, Gida, and I appreciate it.” 

Gida rolled her eyes and spun around, flipping her lekku as her head turned. “You really don’t,” Gida mumbled under her breath. Jessika let it go. She knew how hard this had to be.

They ended up taking the East path. Jessika hadn’t even seen the signal, Gida simply went East as if by intuition. Jessika followed, Rey taking up the back. The rain began to die down as they got closer, large runoff pouring from rooftops beside then. The warm Dandoran sun was midway in the sky, and already the newly fallen rain evaporated into clouds of vapor mist. This was the daily life on Dandoran, a world of ever changing weather where the only constant was sudden and complete change. Just when Jessika got used to rain, the sun burned it away. 

They caught up with “Mini-Merc” and started towards a building Jessika could only assume was their destination. 

“Follow S’an in,” Gida said, finally confirming his name for Jessika to memorize. The story would be fantastic, though Jessika would add a couple more close-calls in there to liven it up. “I’ll take the back to make sure no one follows us in,” Gida finished. 

Jessika was curious what manner of ship Gida could scrounge up for them. They’d have to figure out a way to call the Falcon when they got free of the blockade; however, that was something to worry about once all of this was handled. 

S’an pushed open the door, waving Jessika and Rey in. They ducked in quickly, Gida not far behind. As they rounded the corner the dim room brightened and Jessika saw their ride. An old Lambda-class shuttle. 

“Genius!” Jessika said, running to get on board. She rounded the corner and almost ran straight into two stormtroopers. Jessika backed up confused. Was this part of the plan, the ruse? They leveled their guns at Jessika. She backed away, turning to Rey. It only took a second for Rey to register them before she reached for her lightsaber only to come up empty-handed.

“I had it!” Rey yelled. 

Gida walked in behind them, twirling the metal object in her hand. The two mercenaries leveling guns of their own. Jessika understood what was happening - Gina’s demeanor finally made sense. She was dealing with the guilt of turning Jessika and Rey over.

“I told you I wasn’t someone worthy of admiration.” 

“Gida, how - how could you?” Jessika spit, anger rising to her cheeks. 

“Listen, you’ll be fine, Jessika. They only wanted girl-wonder over here. I worked a deal to get you pardoned.” 

Jessika raged, reaching for her side-arm, which also was missing. The little mercenary raised it in his hand. Shit. 

“Actually,” an authoritative woman’s voice behind Jessika said, “the deal has changed.” Jessika turned to see a First Order commander stepping off the shuttle. Her uniform looked like it had been washed in an entire vat of starch. Her shoulders sat back, chest out, and a look somewhere between a knowing smile and a cocky snarl hung on her face. 

“This pilot has caused us quite a bit of trouble,” the woman said, “and since I’ve been forbidden from laying a hand on the desert trash, I will have to quell my anger with this one.” 

Gida stepped forward. “Vas, you will not go back on your word!” 

“Oh, I won’t,” Commander Vas said. “You get to keep your life, and your trashpile of a planet. However, I really must have this resistance scum. Unless you’d like me to tell the Supreme Leader that Dandoran has aligned with the Resistance and needs to be dealt with as such?” 

Gida looked to the floor. “No, no.” 

The stormtroopers ran up, grabbing Jessika and Rey and tying their hands behind their backs. 

As they were dragged back, past Commander Vas, she smiled directly towards Jessika before returning her attention to Gida. “Don’t worry,” she said, “you can keep that ancient toy of hers. I hear they hold quite the price on the black market. Which this,” she pointed to everything around her, “seems to be made entirely of.”

“Koa eswo, runan koyi!” Jessika spit at Gida in her native Ryl, before the stormtroopers pulled her up the shuttle ramp. She sat, furious.

“I’m going to get you out of this,” Rey said to her. 

Jessika would have laughed if she’d had the energy; instead, she leaned her head back against the hard metal of the ship interior. “I like how I’m the one that screwed up and trusted the wrong person and you’re the one promising to make it right.” 

“Hey,” Rey said, causing Jessika to turn and look at her, “we’re going to be ok. I will figure something out.” 

Jessika smiled, and leaned over putting her head on Rey’s shoulder. Jessika trusted Rey, she did, but she couldn’t think of any scenario that didn’t end with them dead by tomorrow morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessika pulled at her restraints. She’d been pulling at them ever since they’d lifted off. The stormtroopers hadn’t said a thing, nor would it have mattered. Jessika hated being tied up, hated being constrained. She balled her firsts, her knuckles whitening. Her head tilted to the side and she heard the pop of the joints in her spine. Closing her eyes she felt the sweat building on her forehead. She breathed out a slow, long breath. 

“Jess?” Rey asked, concerned. 

Jessika wanted to answer, she’d give anything to not be bound up inside herself. She wanted to reach out to Rey, to feel her skin, assure her that they would escape, that this wasn’t the end. She could barely even hear Rey as her heart pounded mercilessly in her ears. 

Rey leaned forward, as much as she could given the restraints, “Jess?” 

Jessika squeezed her eyes shut, her sternum tightened. 

“Back away from her.” One of the stormtroopers said, raising his gun. 

“You will release her immediately.” Rey said, voice calm. 

Commander Vas burst into the cargo hold of the shuttle. “Gag her, now.” 

The stormtrooper hesitated for a second, obviously confused. Jessika counted her breaths, inhaling for ten seconds, and then exhaling. Finally a stormtrooper moved forward. 

“Jess?” Rey tried once more before her head was thrown back, and gagged. 

Jessika snapped. A loud growl poured from the depths of her lungs, as if she drew on air from her toes and fingers, drawing it in and forcing it out. She thrashed at the restraints. 

“Kill this one.” Commander Vas said calmly. Jessika watched as Rey’s eyes widened helpless. 

A stormtrooper raised his blaster, taking aim. 

Vas held up her hand behind her. “Wait.” 

The stormtrooper lowered his gun to Jessika’s relief. 

“No need to be rash, she might be useful,” Vas threw over her shoulder as she walked to the cockpit, “but please do shut her up.”

The last thing Jessika saw was the butt of a blaster coming towards her face.

\---

The floor jolted beneath Syd Renlah’s feet. He wiped his sweaty palms on the slacks of his uniform, running to meet the Commander as she exited her shuttle. The trip wasn’t far, after all this was a relatively small frigate in comparison to the rest of the First Order fleet. It didn’t even have a complete hangar, instead having only a handful of docking ports along the bottom and top of the hull. However, Syd knew that Commander Vas hated to wait, and after the last few days he wanted to draw as little attention as possible to any faults in his character. 

As Syd rounded the corner, the docking door opened. Commander Vas, walked out, flanked by a couple pilots and two stormtroopers dragging prisoners. Syd gulped, straightened and saluted. 

“What is it, Sublieutenant?” Vas said with a sigh, “I am a little preoccupied.” She waved on the stormtroopers who dragged off her prisoners. 

“We’ve had some trouble with our contacts at the hangar housing the Millennium Falcon; however, about fifteen minutes ago we finally got word that a delayed shift change was responsible for the absence in contact.”

“Please tell me you aren’t holding up my interrogation so that you can give me a play-by-play on minor guard shift changes!” The Commander stormed past him. 

Syd gulped again, debating whether to speak up or not. “Ma’am?” He finally forced out. 

Commander Vas turned, a murderous look of annoyance painted on her face. 

Syd breathed in deeply. “The problem is the shift change wasn’t scheduled to occur for another two hours.” 

Commander Vas looked back to where the stormtroopers had gone before turning to Syd. “You should have led with that.” She removed her hat, in a rare break of protocol. Running her fingers through the short coils of her hair, she continued. “Have a nearby patrol move in on the hangar, and notify a couple bounty hunters on the ground.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

He began to walk off before Commander Vas reached out, grabbing his arm. She leaned in uncomfortably close. “Keep this between us, Sublieutenant.”

Syd nodded silently. She let him go and he continued. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Commander Vas called after him, “Don’t notify the Twi’lek, I think we’ve safely burned our bridges with that one.” 

Syd Renlah nodded once more before ducking out of the room. 

\---

Jessika opened her eyes, or at least the one that would open. She could see light through the other, though it was cloudy and she felt the heaviness of her swollen eye. She had very specific intentions in mind for that stormtrooper. 

She spit on the ground, seeing a pink-colored mucus at her feet. She’d been bleeding. She’d finally overcome her panic attack, though with her still restrained she wasn’t sure how long before another might hit. She blocked out the flashbacks, the memories. She blocked out her past, just as she’d had all these years. 

Rey. She thought to herself. She needed to get out, if not for her than for her mission, for Rey. She closed her eyes, clearing her thoughts as much as she could and began to pull at the restraint. Her hand wouldn’t slip through no matter which way she turned it or how hard she pulled. 

Taking a breath she opened her good eye and looked around the room. It was small, but not quite as small as a closet. There wasn’t a door in sight so she could only assume it was behind her. The walls were solid and unwelcoming. She didn’t expect to be in her own private bedroom, so she wasn’t surprised. She sat in a fairly mundane chair with her hands tied behind her back. She assumed from her situation that there was no brig on the ship. It meant she wasn’t in a large ship, and that meant that her odds of escape went up. 

The other possibility was that they never intended to keep her long and planned to kill her once they got something out of her. The dead don’t need a jail cell. 

\---

A chair flew across the bridge. Syd kept his eyes glued to his screen, refusing to acknowledge it. 

“I will kill her.” Jarok Ren roared through his helmet.

Out of the corner of Syd’s eye, Commander Vas stood, stoic and unchanged. 

“Kylo Ren warned you,” Commander Vas said. “She is not easily interrogated.” 

“Kylo Ren knows nothing. I refuse to run a delivery errand for him. I will handle this interrogation and she will break.” 

“It seems it is you who has broken.” Commander Vas said. 

Syd closed his eyes in fear. He heard the footsteps advance. 

“Do not toy with me.” Syd could see Jarok speaking mere inches from Vas’ face. “I am on strict orders not to kill Skywalker’s apprentice. However, nothing is stopping me from making a command change on this ship.” 

“Do not kid yourself, Knight of Ren.” Vas turned her back to Jarok Ren and walked forward. “We are both minor pawns in a larger game. You are an inconsequential Knight, looking to rise, and I am a small commander wishing for a more prestigious command. Killing me, and whatever other members of my crew upset you, will simply prove your inability to control the situation. That’s a mark you can’t afford. Not after your snafu on Serenno.” 

Syd heard the lightsaber charge on, the pulse seemingly matching his racing heart. He allowed a slight peak towards them. Jarok stood, lightsaber burning to his side, but Commander Vas didn’t move, keeping her back to Jarok. 

Vas looked over her shoulder. “Work with me, Knight of Ren, and together this mission can prove beneficial to us both. Or strike me down, and with me goes any credibility you hold among your fellow knights. It’s as easy as that, our fates and fortune stay intertwined.” 

Jarok Ren powered down his lightsaber. 

“If you weren’t so insufferable I might admire you.” 

Commander Vas turned around, a sly smile on her face. “Don’t kid anyone, Jarok, you admire me because I’m insufferable.” 

\---

Jessika heard the door open behind her. She tried once more to force her swollen eye open, though the attempt was futile. A woman walked into her view from behind her. Commander Vas. She was shorter than Jessika, however she somehow made herself appear taller. She wore a First Order uniform, complete with an obnoxiously tacky command hat that looked more like something Jessika would use to hold leftovers from a restaurant. 

She reached out and ran her finger over Jessika’s swollen eye. “That does look painful.” 

Jessika felt the red rising within her, she clenched down on her teeth. 

Vas stood back. “There’s that anger. You almost look as furious as when that Twi’lek betrayed you.” 

“You won’t get anything from me.” Jessika growled through clenched teeth. 

Vas rolled her eyes. “Oh come now, we’re alone in here, no Jedi’s to impress, no need to play tough. We both know I’ll get what I want, it just might be time consuming.” 

Jessika ignored her, refusing to rise to her taunts. 

“Did you know it was Gida who contacted us? She wasn’t even a bounty hunter on our roster, she sent a message through channels and didn’t even ask for payment.” 

Jessika spit on Commander Vas’ jacket. 

A fist hit Jessika’s good eye.

“Of course she wanted immunity for you, and the First Order to back off of Dandoran, which is worth much more than what we would have paid her in credits, mind you. In the end we had to change the deal.” Vas leaned forward, inches away from Jessika’s face. “You were too valuable to us.”

Jessika laughed. “I’m a novice pilot sent on an escort mission. There are tons more like me in the Resistance. What ever information has you thinking I am some kind of bargaining chip is wrong. The best you’ll get in a prisoner exchange is one of your useless stormtroopers or maybe some burned scraps from a TIE fighter I shot down.” 

Vas smiled, backing away and nodding. “Yes, you’re correct, you really aren’t high ranking enough to be of any real use to us. However, our interrogations of that cantina owner gave us some interesting information.” 

Jessika pulled at her restraints, as if one final pull might break them free. “If you hurt Zyko, I will end you.” 

“He’s fine.” Vas said. “However, he did mention that you were quite fond of our Jedi friend. Fond enough that perhaps seeing you in pain may actually prove more useful than inflicting it on her.” 

Jessika tried to quell the rushing adrenaline. “She doesn’t care for me, I’m just her bodyguard.” Jessika lied. 

“I’m afraid you won’t be employed much longer. After all, you’ll be an absolutely dreadful bodyguard once you’re blind.” 

\---

Syd heard screams from the back room. He tried to focus on his work, to ignore the yelling. He typed feverishly on his computer. Finally a correspondence came through from the team he’d sent to check on the Millennium Falcon. 

_Mission Briefing:_  
Mission: Deploy troops as backup to Hanger 356: Planet Dandoran.  
Status: Complete.  
Command Brief: Hangar attacked, fourteen dead stormtroopers, Millennium Falcon absent. 

Syd felt the sweat buildup on his forehead. He’d need to tell Commander Vas immediately. The thoughts of her reaction to the briefing and annoyance at being interrupted sent shivers down his spine. 

After taking a second to compose himself, Syd stood from his chair and headed towards the interrogation room. He counted his steps as he walked, trying to keep his mind off of the possible outcomes of Commander Vas’ wrath. As he got to number eleven in his mind, the ship jolted. an alarm sounded in the bridge. The interrogation door opened and Commander Vas stormed out. 

“Report!” She yelled. 

A cadet reported from the front of the bridge. “It seems we have an unauthorized hull dock to the port-side hangar.” 

“It seems?” Commander Vas shouted before storming forward. “How did none of you notice an incoming ship? How did you not see a ship docking with us? Furthermore, what the hell are our TIE fighters doing if not guarding this damn ship?” 

Syd cleared his throat. “Commander.” 

“What?” She shouted.

“We received a report, Ma’am. The Millennium Falcon is no longer in the hanger. Fourteen casualties reported.” 

“If no one noticed the relatively large Millennium Falcon docking on our ship, I’m going to start throwing cadets out of the airlock!” Vas screamed. 

The door to the bridge exploded inward. Syd jumped on the floor behind a computer console. Peeking his head around the corner he watched as three figures burst through the smoke. 

An Human, a Wookie and a Twi’lek.


	12. Chapter 12

Syd Renlah squeezed shut his eyes, counting backwards from one hundred. He was a coward. There was no denying this. Perhaps he should feel shame from this revelation but he’d always known it to be true. He thought maybe he could overcome his fears, make something of himself. He’d joined the First Order so that he could be a part of something, hold ownership in a cause. None of that mattered in the end. He’d done everything safe, never taking risks. 

A circuit board across from him shot sparks followed by smoke as it was hit from a stray laser. 

__

Forty-eight.

Forty-seven.

Forty-six.

Syd opened his eyes and looked down at the pistol in his hand. He’d held the same side-arm since he’d enlisted. Other cadets lost theirs or traded in for a newer model. Not Syd. He’d kept the same never-fired side-arm with him. As he rose in the ranks he’d even been asked if he’d wanted to trade it out. Get a model more befitting his Sublieutenant rank. He’d always declined. Syd never had any intention of firing his side-arm, so the model was inconsequential. He’d masterfully manipulated the system to be placed on a ship set to see the least amount of action. A ship sent on routine scouting and information reconnaissance missions. 

Thirty-one.

Thirty.

Twenty-nine.

Syd had hoped joining the First Order might make him into something, clean out his cowardly faults. In the end, he’d simply learned to excel at giving into those faults. Now, as the body of a cadet he’d fancied lay bloody and lifeless just feet from him, he knew he was dead anyway. All of his manipulation, careful planning, strategic avoidance had been for nothing. Syd Renlah would die today. 

Sixteen.

Fifteen.

Fourteen.

Syd peaked around the corner. The three intruders hid behind overturned crates. The human had a lightsaber glowing, reflecting shots back towards the crew as they fired. A huge blast shot from the wookie’s Bowcaster. A cadet took the shot to the chest. As he flipped over, Syd saw the spray of blood spin out of his back in an almost poetic arc. The entire scene occured in almost slow motion. Syd tried to picture his face, recall his name. He knew that he knew him, that he’d talked with him. Yet in that moment, Syd couldn’t recall who he was. He was simply a spinning spray of failed potential. Despite the blaster fire, Syd heard the sickening thud his body made as it slapped to the ground. He tightened his throat muscles to keep himself from losing his lunch.

Five.

Syd knew he couldn’t stay hidden forever.

Four.

He had to do something. 

Three.

He had to overcome his fear.

Two.

He could do it. 

One. 

He could be the hero. 

Zero. 

Syd stood up, leveling his gun with his arm rested against the top of the control console. Shaking, he took aim. Using his free hand, he wiped the sweat from his eyes. He was going to make this shot matter. He slipped his weak finger around the trigger. He started to apply pressure. 

An explosion blasted from the back room, throwing Syd off his balance. He fell to the ground before he could get a shot off. He frantically felt around his body to make sure he hadn’t been shot. No blood. Quickly he scrambled to see what was happening. As he peaked his head around the console he saw Commander Vas holding a gun to the head of the Resistance Pilot they’d captured. 

“Stand down,” Commander Vas yelled, “or see your friend splattered across the bridge.” 

\---

“I’m afraid you won’t be employed much longer.” Commander Vas said to Jessika, an obnoxious smug look plastered across her face. “After all, you’ll be an absolutely dreadful bodyguard once you’re blind.” 

Jessika rolled her eyes, realizing the irony that it may be the final thing she actually did with them. Vas pulled out a rod, electrical energy pulsing from the end in leaps of pulsing beams jumping back and forth across two parallel points at the tip. Using her other hand she grabbed Jessika’s jaw to stabilize her face. Jessika screamed defiantly at her. The rod closed in on her left eye. 

“That’s it, let that poor excuse for a Jedi hear your screams.” 

Jessika could feel the heat from the dancing electricity as it closed on her eye. The ship jolted. Vas loosened her grip. Jessika turned her head quickly. 

She screamed again. 

Electricity burned into her temple, less than an inch from her eye. Her head tensed, electrically splitting the skin from her skull. She couldn’t close her eyes, yet she saw nothing but blinding pain. 

Commander Vas dropped the stick to the ground. 

“I am going to kill everyone out there if that jolt was a ship docking.” Vas spit through clenched teeth. 

Jessika wanted to smile, wanted to taunt Vas. Instead she felt drool drip from her numb lips. 

The door slammed behind her. She could make out muffled yelling on the other side. She wanted to focus, try and hear what was being said, but she couldn’t even focus her vision. She spit. It was unlikely that spitting would help her clear her mind, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Jessika closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, her heart beat returning to normal. Her temple still pulsed with pain, yet it had subsided. 

She felt the blast. Something had exploded in the other room. Jessika pulled at her restraints. She needed to get free while Vas was distracted, she had to get to Rey. 

The door swung open. Jessika heard the laser blasts in the background. 

“If my ship is lost, I will make sure you don’t live to see that happen.” Vas growled as she began to undo Jessika’s restraints. 

“I will not fall to a handful of untrained scoundrels. The legacy of Commander Vas will not end today.”

Jessika laughed. 

Vas slapped her. 

“What exactly do you find funny, you Outer-Rim gutter trash?” 

Jessika smiled. “You have so little faith in us, which will just make it that much sweeter when we kill you.” 

Commander Vas grabbed Jessika’s hair, pulling her from the chair. Vas kicked her towards the door, pistol lodged in her back. 

“Move!”

Jessika pushed open the door with her shoulder. Smoke rose from blasted consoles. Bridge crew shot from Jessika’s left towards intruders on the right. Bodies littered the floor. Commander Vas came up behind Jessika and wrapping her arm around her, pushed the pistol into the fresh burn on Jessika’s temple. Pain soared through Jessika. She grunted. 

Commander Vas pulled her out into the line of fire. “Stand down,” Commander Vas yelled, “or see your friend splattered across the bridge” 

Jessika watched as Luke, Chewbacca and Gida held their fire. Gida? Jessika wondered to herself. She closed her eyes trying to grasp reality. Gida had betrayed her, had left her to die. How could Gida be here, trying to free her. Jessika tried to make sense of it, tried to understand, but the pulsing pain from the pistol digging into her wound made holding on to any thoughts, near impossible. 

“Now step out, come on, make it quick.” Vas ordered. 

The three stepped out. “Ok, just don’t hurt her.” Luke said. 

“Gida,” Jessika slurred, “I thought I told you to go to hell.” 

Gida smiled. “Actually you told me that I was a lying serpent that you never loved.” 

Jessika nodded. “Ah, I always was a little rusty with my Ryl.”  
Vas pressed the barrel of her pistol harder against Jessika’s temple. “If you both don’t shut up, I’ll shut you up myself.” 

“Calm down, Vas. I’m very aware that you could kill me at any moment.” 

Vas drug the barrel in harder. “Be quiet.” 

“Can you please stop that?”

Vas’ grip tightened around Jessika. 

“Sahak Chir.” Gida said with a genuine nod. 

Jessika smiled. “I plan on it.”

Jessika slammed her head back into Vas’ nose. She felt the crunch of her nose breaking against the back of her head. Vas dropped her pistol to the ground, backing off and holding her now-bloody nose. Jessika dropped to the ground. Gida whipped around grabbing her blaster and fired. The shot hit Vas in the side. She fell to the ground holding the wound. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and limped off. 

Gida was the first to Jessika’s side. 

\---

The blast jolted Syd. He sat, hiding, eyes looking at the unused pistol in his hand. He heard the grunt of Commander Vas. They’d lost. She was most likely dead, along with his other crew members. Syd had done nothing to protect them, nothing to help those who he’d worked with. Syd was an embarrassment. He remembered the first time his father had laughed at him, not with him, but truly at him. He’d entered a swoop-bike race like all the other kids his age, and despite having the lead for a good chunk of the race, he’d crashed. His father hadn’t offered any words of encouragement, any sign of hope. He’d laughed. Laughed because once again Syd Renlah was a failure. 

Syd hit the back of his head against the console he hid behind. Squeezing his eyes, he felt a single tear slip out. He raised his hand and wiped it free. In many ways, Syd had joined the First Order to get away from that life, the life of being a constant failure. He’d watched his dad get older, slipping deeper and deeper into a bottle. He’d watched as his mother had finally left his father. Syd still couldn’t understand why he’d chose to stay with his dad. Why he’d chose the person who had never shown him love. Maybe it was because he was still trying to prove himself. Maybe it was because he couldn’t leave his dad when everyone else had. Either way, it hadn’t done any good. Once his mom left, his father had no reason not to complete his journey inside a bottle. By the time Syd left to join the resistance, his dad was losing teeth to the addiction. He was beyond Syd’s help. 

Syd ran his fingers through the thin hair that made up his now-receding hairline. He’d failed his father. He’d failed his crew. However, Syd refused to fail himself. 

He stood. 

Syd walked around the console quietly. He watched as the Twi’lek cut the restraints from the Resistance pilot’s hands. They were smiling. Syd stepped over the dead body of the gunnery operator who sat three chairs down. Gavin Soth. The one person who had been kind to Syd, who had asked about his family. His eyes looked to the ceiling forever more. Syd tightened his grip on his pistol. 

He raised it. 

Syd Renlah, Sublieutenant of The Vengeful Fist. Head of deepspace correspondence. Son. Crewmate. Coward. 

He fired. 

\---

Gida’s face changed instantly. Jessika raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Gida held out her hand, revealing blood. She dropped to the ground. 

Jessika grabbed Vas’ dropped pistol and turned. A thin, frail crewmember stood, blaster still held in the air, smoke rising from the barrel. 

Jessika lifted her gun and fired. The shot burned a hole between his eyes. He stood for an instant, lifeless, before falling to the ground. Dead.

“Gida!” Jessika dropped to her knees. 

Gida flinched, blood pulsing from the wound in her gut. “Fuck.” Gida screamed. “This is a lot more painful than I’d ever imagined.” 

Jessika smiled. “Pain is good right now. Don’t go running towards any light you see.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Gida assured, “but don’t let this stop you from forgiving me.” She forced a smile. 

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Nope, not until you get through this. I refuse to forgive you just because you’re dying. Pull through this and we’ll talk about it later, but I’m not absolving you just so you can die guiltless.” 

Gida smiled. “You’re such a bitch.” 

“I know.” 

Gida pushed a long thin cylinder into Jessika’s hand. “Get this to Rey.” She said. “I’m sorry I caused all this.” 

Jessika shook her head. “You were looking out for Dandoran.” 

“I was looking out for myself.” 

Jessika smiled. “Yeah you were.” 

“You’re cute, you know? Both of you. You’re cute together.” 

“I know.” Jessika said with a sigh. “I know.” 

“I wish we’d been that cute.”

Jessika looked down. “We were, Gida, we were.” 

Chewbacca howled “Argghghhhhhh” 

Jessika looked up to see a black-clothed man standing in front of them.

He ignited a crimson lightsaber. 

“We’ll continue this later.” Jessika said to Gida. “I’ve gotta go save my girlfriend.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sparks burst from the ground, inches from Jessika’s head as she slid by Jarok Ren. He quickly lifted his lightsaber. Jessika wouldn’t be able to dodge the second blow, but if things went to plan, she wouldn’t have to. 

Jarok’s blade came swinging down and crashed into Luke’s lightsaber, just inches from Jessika’s head. A green flash filled the room as the two lightsabers crashed. Jessika cursed the pain in her still-sore ankle, in her throbbing head, and in her swelling jaw. However, she didn’t have time for pain. She scrambled to her feet, hearing the low hum of the light sabers behind her broken apart by a sizzling crash as they connected once more. 

Jessika looked down to the lightsaber Gida had handed her, Rey’s lightsaber. It was time that Rey lived up to the nickname Jessika had given her. Jessika reached out to open the door. It was locked. Shit, she thought. She was about to add more pain to her already bruising body. Backing up she popped the joints in her neck, trying her best to ignore the pounding in her head. Taking a breath, she ran full speed and threw her shoulder into the door. It didn’t budge. Pain poured into her body from her shoulder. As she squinted her eyes to drown it out, a tear slipped down her cheek. She stood and felt her arm hanging slack. She forced her fingers to move, confirming she hadn’t broken her arm. Knowing it wasn’t broken just meant it was safe to try again. Jessika held her arm as she slowly walked back from the door. Each step sent burning spikes of pain into her shoulder, her head, her ankle. 

Sparks shot across the room as a lightsaber blade connected with a computer console. Jessika turned to see Jarok swing with a ferocious rigor. Luke parried, meeting Jarok’s blade with deft accuracy. Speed was on Jarok’s side as each deflection was met with another attack, and another. Luke was clearly on the defensive, though he was handling it well. Jessika turned back to the door, setting her jaw with determination. She was not about to watch her childhood idol be cut down. She would get him help. She would free Rey. She would make this right. Setting her feet, she looked to the door. It was a door, it could be knocked down, no matter how hard it seemed. She would find a way. 

The door slid open. 

“Arrrrrgghhh,” Chewie yelled from across the room where he’d been helping an injured Gida. Jessika turned to see him at a control console. She looked back to the door, and then back to him. He howled again, proud of himself. Jessika rolled her eyes.

Jessika bolted, as fast as she could, into the room. Clashes of lightsabers continued outside the room as she entered the door. Rey lay on a bed, strapped in by metal cuffs around her feet and ankles. 

She was unconscious.  
Jessika quickly searched the table for a release button. Another tear slipping down her cheek. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I got you into this, that I trusted them. I’m so sorry that I failed.” Jessika mumbled in fear, knowing Rey couldn’t hear her. 

She felt a button, and pressed it. The shackles around Rey released, and Jessika pulled her from the table. The two of them fell to the ground with a thump. Jessika strained her sore shoulder and lifted Rey in her lap. 

“Rey, we need you,” Jessika pleaded, “I need you. Please.” 

Jessika kissed Rey’s forehead, feeling the heat radiating from it. Tears streamed down Jessika’s face. 

“Please come back, Rey.” Jessika brushed the hair out of Rey’s face. “I’ll do anything. Just name it, please. I’ll die instead, I’ll turn myself over, I’ll stop being a pilot and stand by your side. I’ll never fly again unless you’re there.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered, slowly opening. Jessika smiled. “There’s my Saber Girl.” 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed as she broke out of her fog. “What happened to your face?” 

Jessika laughed. 

Rey’s eyes suddenly opened wide. “I’m so sorry, that was terribly rude of me.” 

“You’re fine, my face looks like shit, I’m aware of that.” 

Rey sat up, holding a hand to her forehead. “Neither of us is exactly fine.” She turned to the sound outside the door. “What’s happening?” 

“It’s a long story. Luke, Chewie and Gida came to rescue us, but now we need you.” Jessika extended her hand with Rey’s lightsaber. 

Rey took it and stood, reaching out for balance on the table. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Jessika reached out to catch Rey if she fell. 

Rey smiled, the kind of smile that in any other moment would cause Jessika to melt. Jessika yearned to be in that moment, a moment where she had time to blush and giggle. A moment where she could soak in Rey’s radiance. However, she couldn’t, she couldn’t even make sure Rey was ok. They had to fight, they had to survive, and they had to win. 

“I’ll be fine.” Rey leaned forward and kissed Jessika. “Thank you for saving me.” 

Jessika blushed. It didn’t matter what chaos was ensuing outside. Right here in this moment, she was alone with Rey. No matter how bruised and swollen her face was, Jessika blushed. 

“Go,” Jessika brushed an errant strand of hair from Rey’s face, “be our hero.” 

Rey winked at Jessika with a sly smile and bolted from the room. Jessika slid her back against the wall, trying to breathe air into her stinging chest. Rey ducked her head back in the room causing Jessika to perk up.

“Oh, and Jess?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t you ever give up flying, not for me, not for anyone.” And then she was gone. 

Jessika smiled. They were just words, pleas she’d given when desperate. Yet, the only person worth giving up your dreams for, is the one that refuses to let you give them up. 

As Jessika got to the door she watched Luke Skywalker fly across the room with a force-push. His back slammed into the wall and he fell, lightsaber powering down. 

“The master is weak,” Jarok’s modulated voice hissed through his helmet. “We were right to betray you. You are an old forgotten warrior, past his time. The Knights of Ren are the future. A future that begins today.” 

“Not today.” Rey said behind him. 

Jarok turned, jacket catching the air and billowing behind him as he turned. “The student thinks she’s learned enough? Thinks she’s ready to fight with us?” He held his lightsaber in front of him. “Let’s see what you’ve learned then, shall we?” 

Rey set her jaw, taking in large breaths and setting her shoulders. She ignited her lightsaber and Jessika watched a glowing blue blade shoot from one end, followed by another out of the other end. Jessika knew Rey’s weapon proficiency had been in a quarterstaff but she was shocked to see the two-sided lightsaber in front of Rey. 

Jarok pounced. He swung with downward strikes at Rey. She spun, pushing them off with swashes of her blade in front of her, spinning the back side of her blade towards Jarok’s thigh. He parried, avoiding it and flipped his blade around towards Rey’s head. Ducking as she threw up the front of her lightsaber, she caught his and spun herself around to kick at his calf. He stumbled forward away from her. 

“Your reliance on an untraditional weapon is, cute.” Jarok seemed to laugh the final word. 

Rey said nothing, holding back on her hilt, locked in a defensive stance. She stood, waiting for his attack rather than attacking herself. 

Jarok threw his spinning blade at her, whirling it through the air with the force. Rey deflected it away. Jarok ran at her, and jumped into the air, catching the flying blade and using his downward force, crashed hard into Rey. Pushed to a knee, Rey pushed up against his blade. 

“A skilled warrior, will be able to take down an unskilled one no matter what tricks they use.” Jarok gloated. 

Rey quickly powered down her saber and rolled out from under him. Jarok’s blade dropped past where Rey’s saber had been and crashed into the floor beneath. Rey spun to her feet, and reigniting the lightsaber swung the backside to the off-balanced Jarok. He barely got his own blade up in time, spinning onto his back. He force-pushed against Rey, sending her flying back. 

Jessika’s heart sank. 

Rey threw her feet out, and catching the wall, flipped forward, back into stance on the ground. Jarok, not waiting, ran forward, continuing his quick, repetitive hits. Rey spun each side of her lightsaber up, catching the onslaught of attacks and jabs. 

Rey reversed the momentum, pushing against Jarok’s aggressive attack strategy, pushing him back with rapid swings, parring his blade to the left, and then to the right, jabbing at his face with the end. Rey had him on his heels. He retreated, trying desperately to knock back Rey’s blade and flip back into the attack. 

Jessika held her breath, watching Rey majestically jab, and parry her blade, more like a dance than a fight. She knocked away his attacks, keeping her breath calm, and advanced without any sign of emotion. 

Jarok waved his hand in the air and a destroyed console flew into Rey’s side, knocking her down. 

Jessika’s heart raced as she forced herself to move forward. She felt like she could collapse at any moment, her energy spent in rescuing Rey. Jessika couldn’t see her; she was on the ground. 

Chewie howled. 

Jarok’s blade swung down out of Jessika’s view. Jessika stopped. Her throat tightened. 

“Rey!” Jessika croaked through a sore throat. 

Jarok’s blade slowly lifted, another beneath it, pushing it back. Rey rose from the floor, blood dripping down the side of her head. She raised to her feet, pushing back on Jarok’s lightsaber. 

Jarok screamed in frustration as she pushed him off. “You die today!” He decreed.

Rey stood, the side of her clothes stained with her own blood, still dripping from the deep gash on her forehead. “The difference between you and I,” Rey said through large gulps of air, “is that you’ve spent every day of your life planning for more, whereas I’ve spent every day expecting it to be my last.” Rey stood once more in a defensive stance, waiting for Jarok to attack. “You have trained to win. I have trained to survive.” 

Jarok roared as he attacked once more. His swings were fast, and unending. Rey met each with her blades, pushing them off. Each hit she dodged or parried seemed to ignite the fury within Jarok, speeding up his attacks. He pushed from the left, spun to the right, and came down full force from above. Rey caught every one, pushing and defending. Her feet locked into their place, and she calmly deflected the attacks. He pulled objects towards her with the force and she cut them down, not taking her eyes from him. 

Jarok roared, and threw his lightsaber at her again, spinning the blade through the air. Jessika watched as Rey’s feet left their locked position, anticipating the move. She pushed forwards toward the flying blade as it spun toward her head, Jarok running behind it as he’d done before. 

Jessika’s breath caught in her throat. 

Rey spun, ducking as her blade cut toward Jarok’s lightsaber above her head, slicing through the hilt, then Rey spun the blade down, flipping the back end behind her. 

Jessika heard a sickening sizzle. 

Rey’s lightsaber stuck through Jarok’s back. He stood behind her kneeling form, lifeless. Rey powered down her lightsaber allowing Jarok Ren’s body to fall to the ground. Before falling to the ground herself.

Jessika pushed through the pain, adrenaline filling her veins. She ran full speed towards Rey. Stumbling over the step she fell to her knees right in front of her. 

“Rey!” Jessika called, now seeing the dark pool on the ground beside her. 

Jessika put her hand on Rey’s pulsing wound and held it tight. Chewbacca appeared and handed Jessika a bandage which she used to quickly wrap Rey’s bloody head. Rey’s eyes were open, looking to the ceiling. Alive. 

Gida and Luke both made their way over slowly, each holding wounds of their own. 

Jessika kissed Rey’s forehead. 

She looked up at Jessika. “There’s my pilot girl.” Rey smiled. 

“What happened to your face?” Jessika joked. 

“I saved you, that’s what happened.” Rey feigned offense. 

Jessika leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. 

“Yes, you did.” 

The ship shook, an explosion to the side. 

“We better get out of here.” Gida said. 

Jessika nodded. “Chewie, help me get Rey up.” 

“Jess?” Rey said quietly. 

Jessika stopped and turned towards her. “Yes?” 

“I..” Rey paused causing a tingle to rise through Jessika’s spine, every hair of her skin lifting in goosebumps, “I’m going to need you to fly.” 

Jessika laughed. “You’ve got it.”


	14. Chapter 14

The ship was a lifeless hulk, floating in the void of space with no one at the helm. Emergency sirens drowned out the silence as the battered and injured group made their way to the docking bay. Jessika pushed back the stinging pain in her shoulder in order to help support an exhausted and injured Rey. For the last week they had run, they had hidden and they had avoided conflict until conflict was thrust upon them. They had survived.

As they rounded the corner, Chewbacca and Jessika had blasters drawn, anticipating any surviving stormtroopers that would block their entrance to the ship. However the bay sat empty, no guard in sight. 

“We couldn’t have cleared out the entire crew, could we?” Gida said painfully through her teeth. 

Chewbacca howled. 

“This doesn’t feel right.” Jessika said. 

Gida limped over to the docking bay doors, checking each over. “The ships have all been taken.” Gida gestured to one door. “Only your ship remains.” 

Could it be that easy? Had the chaos forced what crew remained to abandon ship? Surely the First Order didn’t run that easily. Jessika stood, incredulous. 

“This also means,” Gida said, “that I don’t have a ship to use to get back to Dandoran.” 

“Come with us.” Rey said. 

Gida looked down. “I can’t, not after what I did.” 

Rey pushed Jessika’s arm off and slowly walked towards Gida. “You were looking out for your people.” 

“I was looking out for myself.” 

Rey smiled. “Yes, but you came back for us.” 

Jessika watched this girl, she desperately cared about, forgive the very person who betrayed her only hours ago. There was strength in Rey, not just in her ability to fight, or survive, but in her ability to love. 

Gida said nothing. 

“We do what we need to survive,” Rey continued, “we’re faced with moments, moments where we have to make a choice. Sometimes we make the right choice, and sometimes we make the wrong choice.” 

Gida looked away, but Rey reached out a shaky hand and pulled Gida’s chin back to face her. 

“I forgive you.” 

Tears welled in Gida’s eyes. “Why?”

Rey hugged her and whispered in her ear. Jessika couldn’t hear what she said due to the sirens, though she imagined that was the point. Regardless, Gida nodded, tears filling her eyes. 

Luke stepped forward and opened the bay door to the Millennium Falcon. “I’m sorry to interupt this but if we don’t move, someone might decide to blast this now-crewless ship out of the sky.” 

Chewbacca howled in agreement and they rushed through the door. 

As they pulled back from the docking platform, Jessika scanned the stars for other ships. Nothing. For the amount of deployed stormtroopers on the surface, the emptiness of space made Jessika feel uneasy. She turned the Falcon. Despite the YT-1300 freighter’s bulk, it turned with ease at Jessika’s touch. Still, she missed the finesse of an X-wing. 

“You’re a natural.” Rey said in the co-pilot seat. Chewbacca had fought with her, but she insisted on riding co-pilot. Luke and Chewbacca stayed back helping with Gida’s wound, leaving Rey and Jessika alone. 

“Beep bo booo.” Well. Almost alone. 

Ignoring Artoo’s jab, Jessika smiled. “I’ve been trained by the New Republic in many different ships. I don’t think I’m a natural, I think I’m just heavily trained. Though, I’m still not sure where all the controls are on this thing, so you’re going to have to help me out.” 

“You’ll be fine. You’re a natural.” The last word Rey noted with a defiant smile. 

“Set the course for D’Qar and please shut up.” Jessika laughed. 

Rey punched in the navigation to get them home. Home. Jessika thought of the base, rows of X-wings lined up as pilots darted around in orange jumpsuits. Jessika was ready to take a long shower and get back into the routine of work. 

“Navigation locked in, Testor.” Rey said with a wink. 

Jessika groaned. “Don’t you dare call me that.” 

Rey leaned towards Jessika, closing her eyes. Jessika smiled and leaned over to kiss her. 

The ship shuddered violently. Jessika looked outside to see a swarm of TIE Fighters closing in on them, lasers filling the sky. 

“Where did these come from?” 

Chewbacca burst into the door. “Arggghhhhhh” 

“Get to the guns Chewie. This isn’t going to be easy.” 

Rey stared forward at the swarm. There had to be more than twenty of them. “There’s too many. We can’t survive against that.” 

Jessika pushed the accelerator forward. “I trained to survive.” 

She didn’t bother to look over at Rey but she knew the familiar phrase hit the mark. They’d had the odds stacked against them every step of the way and somehow they’d survived, somehow they’d lived. Jessika was not about to give up now. She was given a mission, a mission to escort Rey through the First Order blockades, and she refused to fail that mission. 

A light began to flash on the console. Jessika looked to Rey. 

“It’s an incoming transmission.” Rey said. 

Jessika clicked it on. 

“You’re done, scum, surrender now.” The voice was of that commander who had tried to blind Jessika. “Prepare to be boarded.” 

“Which of those ships are you on, Vas? I want to make a point of blowing it up before we escape.” 

Another blast struck the Flacon, this time from behind. 

“We’ve got a Lambda-Class shuttle firing into us from behind,” Luke said over the coms, “and a swarm of TIE Fighters in front of us. I would try and be less cocky if I were you.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jessika tried to sound confident but the truth was she was terrified. Rey was right, there wasn’t a way out of this, and they’d need to clear the ships to be able to use the hyperdrive.  
As the TIE Fighters closed in, Jessika began evasive maneuvers. She dodged blast after blast, Chewbacca and Luke returning fire from the gunnery ports. The Millennium Falcon had speed, and Jessika knew how to use speed to her advantage. She weaved in and out of the fighters, barely missing each. Luke and Chewbacca picked TIE after TIE off. As she counted down five destroyed TIEs, it felt like they might actually be able to get through this. She had the TIE Fighters in broken formation, and the sheer numbers made it hard for them to target the Falcon without placing another fighter down range of the shots. 

Sparks flew from the console as the ship jolted to another hit. R2D2 quickly tapped into the mainframe to try and reroute power to less-damaged systems. 

“We’re taking too much damage,” Luke said over the coms, “we won’t be able to use hyperdrive if they take that out again and then we’ll be stuck with nowhere to hide this time.” 

“We can do this.” Jessika insisted. 

A high-pitch beeping sounded, warning them of a locked-on torpedo from Vas’ shuttle. Jessika pitched the nose of the Falcon up, feeling the engine groan as it spun away from the torpedo. 

Another blast of lasers hit the hull as a TIE Fighter sped past them. A siren wailed signifying a loss of shields. 

Amid the sirens Rey placed her hand on Jessika’s. “It’s ok. We tried.” 

“I won’t give up.” 

“Jess, if you want to take out as many as you can until they destroy us, I’m with you, but there are too many.”

Jessika clinched her fist. “I know.” 

She leaned forward and flipped on the transmitting coms. “Vas. Call off your ships.”

Vas’ voice broke in over the coms. “No, I don’t think I will. You had your chance. Now, what did you say? I’m going to make a point of blowing you up.” 

The high pitch siren wailed again, another torpedo from the shuttle locking on to the Falcon. They were done. Jessika looked to Rey, taking in her face. She’d only known her a week, she’d only just begun to explore how she felt. She didn’t want to say goodbye. She reached out, ignoring the siren and touched Rey’s face. 

An explosion shook the ship, but didn’t destroy it. Jessika looked around, confused.

“Arggghhhh” Chewbacca howled in triumph. 

Jessika looked out the window trying to figure out what happened. 

Suddenly an X-wing spun passed the window, blowing up a TIE Fighter. 

“Watch your ass, Pava!” Snap laughed over the intercom. 

More explosions blasted all around them as X-Wings came out of hyperspace. All across the space around them dogfights broke-out between TIE Fighter and X-wing.

Rey sat up. “They came for us!”

Explosions filled the sky as X-wings darted around the stars. Jessika quickly took control of the Falcon again and entered the fray. The lack of shields no longer mattered as TIE Fighters became preoccupied with other, faster fighters. Lasers rained from the Falcon towards TIE Fighters as Jessika dodged in and out of different dog fights, making the way through the wave of enemy combatants. 

“We’ll worry about the ships,” Snap said, “get them out of here, now.”

Jessika smiled as she spun the Millennium Falcon into a barrel roll, watching the green lasers zoom past her. “I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” She bit back. 

She pushed the engine, spinning through the fighters. She could see the empty space beyond. Almost there. She just needed to clear a few more dog fights. 

The high-pitched alarm rang, Commander Vas targeting them again. 

“Get her off of us.” Jessika demanded. 

As the alarm sped up with the proximity of the torpedo, Jessika banked to the side, the ship straining against the sudden command. She heard the hull creaking with each quick maneuver. She watched as the torpedo shot out from under them, missing their hull. The shuttle couldn’t hold many more of those torpedos but they also wouldn’t be able to dodge them every single time. Something had to be done. 

The siren began again. Another torpedo. Jessika smiled. She turned the ship towards a dogfight and pushed forward. 

The beeping picked up with the proximity. 

Commander Vas was on their tail, holding tight. The torpedo closed in. 

Jessika saw the TIE in front of her. She aimed the ship straight for it. 

The torpedo was right on them. They were about to collide into the TIE Fighter. 

Jessika pulled up. The hull screeched again. 

“Come on.” She whispered to the ship. She just needed this one last maneuver. The hull needed to just hold on a little longer. 

The torpedo slammed into the TIE fighter exploding it, causing Vas’ shuttle to have to avoid the blast. This meant the shuttle couldn’t follow the Falcon, leaving it exposed beneath them. As they climbed, Chewbacca and Luke fired behind and down onto the out-of-position shuttle. Lasers ripped into the wings and Jessika felt the explosion, even if she couldn’t see it. 

Rey threw her hands up and cheered. The celebration was short lived as she leaned forward holding her still-aching head. 

“Careful,” Jessika laughed, “there will be plenty of time for celebration later.”

Jessika looked forward and locked in Rey’s navigation controls for D’Qar. They were going home. The engine charged up and the stars blurred around them.

They entered hyperspace.


	15. Chapter 15

Jessika wasn’t a hero. She didn’t deserve glory or recognition. Her job was to escort the real heroes through First Order space. At that, she’d been successful. When she exited the Millennium Falcon on D’Qar, there were no cheers for her, no hollering. Jessika would have felt uncomfortable if there had been, and yet the loneliness of her thankless work pulled at her. Rey burst through the crowd towards Poe and a man standing next to him. She jumped in the man’s arms. Jessika smiled as she watched Rey reuniting with those closest to her. 

All the celebration stopped when Luke stepped out. The entire crowd hushed in awe of this larger-than-life legend. For some he was the last remnant of an ancient order, the last hope. He was folklore personified. Others knew him not as messiah, but as legendary pilot, destroyer of the Death Star. No matter the reason, his presence rippled through the crowd. 

Jessika turned to Gida, barely patched up, and turning pale from loss of blood. She’d need to get her to the medical bay. There was no place for her here; she was a pilot, a soldier. She’d done her job to bring the real heroes back, and now she needed to get back to her obligations. 

Across the crowd, Rey stood laughing with Poe and his friend. Jessika smiled to herself. She’d been what Rey had needed in the chaos, nothing more. She’d been a fling. Jessika lifted her chin and guided Gida past the crowd, past the cheering and laughter, and towards the medical bay. 

The sun began to set in the distance as they walked. Jessika stopped a moment and closing her eyes felt the warmth across her skin. She remembered another sun, another warmth, a different time. “Absolutely perfect,” she whispered aloud. 

“I don’t mean to ruin the moment,” Gida said through wincing pain, “but I’m kind of dying here.” 

Jessika opened her eyes slowly. “I’m sorry, I needed a moment.” 

Jessika turned away from the sun, sinking on the horizon. The day had come to an end. Just as the sun had risen and spread light to all the darkest secrets, now it would set, casting the world back in shadow. Jessika would fall into that darkness once more. 

\---

The room smelled of burnt rubber as the medical droid finished patching up Gida’s skin. Jessika was never sure she’d be comfortable with the smell of the synthetic skin. She lifted her hand to the bandage on her head. She’d heal naturally, over time. There would most likely be a scar, a sign of the battles, a sign of what it took to survive. She’d wear it proudly as a badge of honor. 

“So, they said there is a freighter leaving for Tatooine in a couple days.” Gida broke into Jessika’s thoughts. “I think from there I can find a ride back to Dandoran.”

Jessika turned. “Gida, stay. The Resistance could use your skills. You could bring us so much.” 

Gida smiled. “I betrayed one of their own,” she put a finger over Jessika’s lips, “and even though Rey forgave me, it isn’t my place.” 

“It could be.” Jessika pleaded. 

“If I didn’t join up to save my relationship with you, what makes you think I would join up now.”

Jessika brushed her hair back. “Things are different now. You’ve seen firsthand the tyranny of The First Order.”

“Jess,” Gida stood. “It’s not just that. Maybe I made a mistake letting you go, but I did, and now you’ve succeeded at every dream you set yourself to. I look at all of this, and I see everything I tried to hold you back from, everything I wanted you to give up. You were always meant for more, for this, and me? I was always meant for Dandoran.” 

Jessika nodded along, realizing the truths Gida spoke. 

“I loved you.” Jessika said, daring not to look at Gida’s face. “Back then, I loved you. I hope you never think it was anything less.”

Gida was silent. Jessika immediately regretted the comment, it felt selfish to bring up the wound, to mess with whatever truth Gida had accepted for herself. However, Jessika felt compelled to tell her, to let her know how real it all had been. 

“Rey’s a good girl.” Gida turned away from Jessika.

“Yeah.”

Gida spun back. “She makes you happy?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Does she make you feel like you’re flying?”

Jessika turned to Gida at that. Tears filled Gida’s eyes. 

“Yes.” 

Gida’s lip quivered. “Don’t lose her, don’t you dare give her up or let her walk away. You hear me?” 

Jessika nodded. 

“Kaa’lia.” Gida said, the Twi’lek salutation of love, a wish for happiness.

“Kaa’lia.” Jessika repeated. Gida hugged her tightly and then suddenly was gone, leaving Jessika alone in the medical bay. She looked around the sterile room. Everything a clean white. The cleanliness of the room contrasted just how gross Jessika felt. She needed a hot shower, and soon. 

\---

Jessika wrapped her wet hair in a towel, placing another around her body as she exited the shower. A sad benefit to the losses at StarKiller Base was an opening in single-rooms in the barracks for veteran pilots. The room still felt weird, wrong in a way. Jessika was a fairly low ranking pilot, she’d had only a couple years’ experience. The first time she’d seen battle had been on Takodana. So much has changed since Takodana. So many friends lost. 

As she began to get dressed she saw a note slide under her door. Orders. Letting her still-wet hair down, she opened the orders to find a new X-wing had already been assigned to her. She was surprised by the speed of the assignment. However, knowing how low on pilots The Resistance was, they most likely had more ships than people to fly them. Jessika put the paper in the back pocket of the pants she had just slid into. Throwing on the first shirt she could find, she quickly slipped into her boots and headed for the door. 

Jessika’s stomach tightened into knots as she walked down the corridor towards the hangar. Ello Asty once told her that each X-wing is different, it’s personality determined by the small changes in the way it was manufactured. One might feel looser on the turns, or faster on the boost. Many pilots claimed this to be psychological misconceptions, that the fighter felt different simply because the pilot knew it was a different X-wing. Ello laughed at the idea. To him each X-wing was alive, each one was special. None more special than his, than the one he died flying. 

Rounding the corner, Jessika’s eyes scanned for the marked spot the orders dictated. Her heart stopped as she caught sight of it. The X-wing looked the same, no outer difference, just a blue stripe across the side of the grey hull. Jessika walked up, apprehensive, like one might on the first time meeting a new pet. Her hand slid across the side, feeling the metal beneath her fingers. 

A spark flew from the back. Jessika inquisitively walked around to see Chewbacca welding into the back electronics. 

“Hey!” Jessika shouted. “What are you doing to my ship?” 

“Arrrgggghhh.” Chewbacca howled. 

Jessika hadn’t gotten any better at understanding him but he waved her over. He pointed towards a spot on the back mechanics and then to a sheet of paper he had. Jessika took the paper and looking at what he’d done, saw the change. 

“You’ve changed it’s stability on turns.” Jessika said. 

Chewbacca howled in proud delight. 

“This will cut down on my speed, but I’ve never relied on my speed, I rely on my agility. How’d you know to do this?”

Chewbacca crossed his arms in triumph. 

“Thank you.” Jessika said extending a hand to him. Chewbacca grabbed her into a big embrace. Jessika let herself savor the moment. 

“Beep bo beedooo.” A droid spoke up from behind. Jessika turned to see a clean, silver and orange R9 astromech droid. 

“Who’s this?” Jessika asked. 

“Doo ba dooo.” The droid responded, telling Jessika that he’d been assigned as her droid replacement. Her throat tightened. She’d lost Lucks less than a week ago. The R9 series differed from Lucks’ R7 series by replacing the triangular eye with a more common R-series circular eye like that of Artoo. The dome of the head wasn’t quite as rounded as Artoo, instead having a break around the bottom of the dome that raised it slightly higher. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you and I’m glad we’ll be working together.” 

“Zeedle boo ba-da-boooo.”

“Well, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

“Pa-da poo ba-da-boooo.”

Jessika became flustered. “No really, you don’t need to apologize for apologizing.” 

Chewbacca laughed loudly. Jessika recognized the irony. She’d hated how rude and angry Lucks had been and now she was assigned the most obnoxiously apologetic astromech droid she’d ever met. Something about it felt right, as if the universe knew she’d never accept replacing Lucks. 

Jessika began to climb up the ladder to the cockpit. She wouldn’t take it out for a flight, but she wanted to feel the familiar seat, familiar controls. A lot of change had happened in the last week, and the one thing that felt the same was sitting behind the controls of an X-wing, even a grounded X-wing. 

“Beautiful.” A voice said behind her before she could crawl into the cockpit. Jessika turned to see Rey looking up at her. 

“Isn’t it?” Jessika responded. “It will be weird getting used to a new X-wing but it feels good to know there’s one with my name on it.” 

Rey smiled. “You know very well that I wasn’t talking about the X-wing.” 

Jessika blushed. She climbed down the ladder. “I wasn’t sure…” She started before trailing off. 

Rey raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know,” Jessika said, “I just wasn’t sure what things would be like for us once we got back, what they are.”

“Jess…”

“It’s fine, Rey. I was something you needed, and I wouldn’t take it back for anything. I understand that we’ve got different fights, different missions. I just want you to know that I’m ok with leaving what we had in the past. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

Rey smiled. “Jessika.”

“What?”

“I love you.” 

The first time Jessika flew, it was surreal. She’d been in the air before, but never with the controls in her hands. She was training for weeks, watching another pilot and meticulously documenting the moves he did to control the plane. After weeks of observing he handed the controls over to her. Jessika wasn’t sure what to expect, she knew what to do and what order to do them in and yet when the controls landed in her hands, when each dip of the wing followed her movement, she felt alive. She felt an extension of the plane. They were no longer pilot and ship, but one flying entity, cutting through clouds and crashing through the atmosphere into space beyond. 

In that moment Jessika broke through an atmosphere she’d never broken before. She’d been in love before, she’d seen others operate, mimicking their moves to glide the wings through clouds. Yet for the first time Jessika watched as her heart smashed the atmospheric barrier and entered the void of space, the unknown. The thing about space is that there is no safety net. There is no eject. When all the air around you is gone, there is only you and a complete trust that your ship will keep you safe. A complete vulnerability. 

“I love you, too.” Jessika said quietly. 

Rey stepped forward, and Jessika met her, their lips pressed into one anothers. They tasted new and exciting yet familiar. She pulled Rey’s hips towards her own. Rey’s hand slid up the back of Jessika’s head as their lips parted, small inhales of each other’s breath, faces still less than an inch apart. Jessika pressed her forehead against Rey’s, looking into her eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jessika whispered. 

Rey smiled. “I think it’s a little late for that question.”

“Who said I wasn’t asking to kiss you again?” 

Their lips pressed together once more, each fighting back smiles. 

“Ahem.” A voice beside them said. 

Jessika rolled her eyes and turned to find General Organa. 

She stiffened. “I’m sorry ma’am. I didn’t… I wasn’t… I am sorry for breaking protocol.” 

General Organa nodded. “You just helped bring my estranged brother back after many years apart. I’m going to forgive any recent breaches in protocol I may have just seen.” 

Jessika pulled at the bottom of her shirt, twisting it in her fingers. “Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am.” 

“I see you got your orders.”

Jessika nodded. “Yes, thank you for getting me a replacement X-wing and droid so fast. I’m sorry for what I cost the Resistance in the loss of my previous one.” 

General Leia Organa reached out and placed her hand on Jessika’s shoulder. “Jessika, you’re an asset to this team, your fighter isn’t. We can replace it, but we can’t replace you.”

“Thank you.” Jessika said, honored. 

“Plus,” General Organa laughed, “I don’t know if you’ve kept count of how many of these X-wings Poe Dameron has lost, but I can assure you that you’re a long way from being considered reckless with your equipment.” 

Rey slid her hand into Jessika’s. Jessika wanted to question the protocol, the ethics of the small sign of affection in the hangar, and yet her chest warmed along with her cheeks because of the proclamation Rey was making. She wasn’t afraid of her relationship with Jessika, she was proud of it, and wanted the world to know that she loved Jessika Pava. 

General Organa continued, “I’m glad to see you two don’t mind… working together. It seems both Rey and Chewbacca here have made requests for you to be their escort on any further diplomatic missions. Now I know you weren’t keen on your mission before, so I understand if you’d rather-” 

“I’m in.” Jessika said proudly. “I’d be honored.” 

General Organa smiled. “I thought you would be. I’ll make the paperwork official. This doesn’t mean you’re free of Snap. You’re still a part of Blue Squadron, and still Blue Three. If Snap Wexley needs your assistance, I expect you’ll be fully compliant in any of those obligations. However, view this as a promotion, with added responsibilities.” 

“Yes, ma’am, thank you ma’am.” Jessika fought the urge to jump up and down. 

The General bowed her head and walked away.

Jessika turned to Rey. “Looks like you’re stuck with me,” she said.

Rey pushed forward and kissed Jessika. 

“Oh and Jessika,” the General cut in, “I forgave the breach in protocol before, but I’d continue whatever you’re about to do in your quarters.” 

Jessika bit her lip. “Yes, ma’am, sorry ma’am!” 

“You know,” Rey said, “I’ve never actually seen your quarters.” 

Jessika caught the implication. “Oh, I’ll give you the full tour.” 

The two of them walked through the hangar, hand in hand, leaving Chewbacca behind to continue working on Jessika’s X-wing. Jessika looked at the girl that many hoped would save the entire Resistance, the entire galaxy, and had complete confidence in her, because in the end, Rey had already saved her. She’d saved her with one little phrase on a little deserted planet.

“It’s a sunrise, Jess, no one can tell you when to stop admiring it.”

\---

EPILOGUE 

The void of space split down the middle as the giant hulk of a Star Destroyer cut through the darkness. Silence spilled through space as the giant ship passed through debris and wreckage of burned-out TIE Fighters and the occasional unfortunate X-wing. At the center floated the remains of a Lambda-Class shuttle. The Star Destroyer slowly passed over the darkened, lifeless remains of the ship. A tractor beam pulled the wreckage in. The dark ship floated through the abyss, silent, to an opening along the underside of the Star Destroyer. 

Storm Troopers lined the hangar as the wreckage was brought aboard. Mechanics began to burn away the metal, using large machinery to pry open the side of the ship to get to the mysteries inside. Finally after an hour of work, a foot stepped out of the darkness and onto the hangar floor. 

A woman stepped out, uniform market with burns, blood spilled down one sleeve, and a laser wound to her hip. She stood and ran her fingers through her dark coiled hair. She looked up before immediately saluting. 

“General Hux.” Commander Vas said. 

The General said nothing, walking over to look at the fairly unknown Commander. She was in many ways the perfect opposite of him, as short as he was tall, as female as he was male, as dark as he was pale. He’d read her file, her service record was impeccable, sans a few authority issues in dealing with the Knights of Ren. 

“You failed here, Commander Vas.” 

“Yes sir. I take full responsibility.” 

“What is the fate of Jarok Ren?” General Hux asked. 

“While my fleet prepared to halt the escape of the Resistance Scum, I used a video feed to watch him die at the hands of the scavenger.” 

General Hux contemplated for a minute. “Good. The less Knights of Ren to interfere....”

“...The better.” Commander Vas finished his thought. 

Hux smiled. “I like you, Captain Vas, I’d like to offer you a place among my crew.”

Captain Vas smiled, obviously noticing Hux’s subtle promotion to her title. “I’d like that very much, General. I won’t let you down.”

“Make sure that you do not.” The General replied.


End file.
